I Get It, You're All Cosplayers
by Omigesh
Summary: Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. I mean, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... And they've became disabled along the way." I DO NOT own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I Get It, You're All Cosplayers

Chapter 1: Don't Appear Before Me

"She needs a life..." Her mother sighed from outside her daughter's room. She wasn't trying to be discreet while watching her teenager play games in her room. Sometimes, she just wished she would act like a normal teenaged girl. Get some sunlight. Be more active. Have more than one friend, ne? That's all she asked for. But _oh no_. Instead, she got a boyish girl that was never tidy. Loved to be kept in her room all day. Was an undeniable gamer. With less than _two_ friends. Making her come out of her room was inevitable. She sighed once more.

"Are ya' gonna come in or what?" Her daughter asked, but didn't glance from her game that was displayed on the TV. Her voice held slight amusement. Her mom shook her head with a small smile and came in. She suddenly held in her breath from the musty smell in her daughter's room. She then sulked. Why couldn't she have a normal teenaged girl? Was this her hormones or what?!

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked as she thought about sitting on the bed but shook her head. It had an empty box of pizza on top of it, a pile of unfolded clothes, and the bed wasn't even fixed. She just leaned against the wall.

Her daughter chuckled. "You know me mom! Anime freak and all." She said with a grin directed at her mom but didn't dare stray her eyes away from the game for she might have an unexpected kill.

_'How could she learn that by watching silly cartoons,_' Her mother though to herself. "Oh, so did cartoons teach you how to be locked up in your room all day?" She asked her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Her daughter then paused the game and turned around, scratching at her chin. In the end she just shrugged. "There's only a select few anime shows that I like. Everything else is not even worth it, ya' know? Like your soap operas and your drama shows. Some you don't even consider watching."

Her mom nodded with a smile. "You're right, you're right." She said. "But anyway, I was going to ask did you want to come to the―"

"Uh-uh," her daughter quickly cut her mom off, returning to her game. She made a quick kill with a knife to an opponent and moved on to the next one. She smiled viciously. "You know me mom."

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You at least need a little sunshine. At least open your curtains." She said and attempted to walk to her daughter's curtain but her daughter paused the game again and became alert.

"No, please! It's already light enough, see?!" She said and shooed her mom away from the curtain. She was sure the only thin light would to her is just blind her and make her disintegrate. Her mom gave her a blank stare. Then she just shrugged it off.

"Fine, fine," her mom said and plucked her daughter's hands from her person. "Is there anything you'd want from the store?"

"Oh! There's this new game that recently came out and it looked kickass―"

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, sorry! But it really did look pretty kickbutt! It's action packed and looked so awesome! I have to get it!" She exclaimed with her mouth drooling.

Her mom only chuckled at the look on her daughter's face. "Fine, but when I come back, I want your room to be clean and spotless. And get rid of the musty odor. And also take a shower and please wash your hair." She said with a groan.

Her daughter gave her a smile. "I do wash my hair and take showers! I just don't know what to do wish my hair..." She said, glancing at her messy brown hair from the corner of her eyes.

"You need a haircut..." Her mom mumbled before going towards the door. "I'll be back soon, Adrianna. Text me the name of your game when I'm at the store, okay? You know how I am." She said and quickly left.

Adrianna reluctantly turned off her PS3 and puffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "You're not hip and cool..." She said, referring to her mom.

～（ゝ。∂）

"Well that took a life time." Adrianna groaned as she turned off her blowdryer. Her hair was finally combed out, blowdried, and pretty neat looking. It hasn't been like that in a while. "Well I'm finally done." She said and sauntered out the bathroom and back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She looked at the new and approved room before. It looked much neater than it did two hours ago. There was no musty scent. Instead, there was a scent of a honey scented Fabreeze spray. She took a whiff in and immediately began to choke on how heavy the scent was. "I overdone it..." She said when she finally relieved herself of choking.

Her bed was neat. It didn't have the empty pizza box on it, nor the unfolded piles of clothes. Instead, it looked like one of those beds you'd find in an advertisement. Her bed was decorated with blue pillows here and there and some unnecessary stuffed animals. Her floor was vacuumed and her games were all neat. Heck, they never were messy.

She unwrapped the towel around her bare body and didn't bother to dry herself off for she was already dry. She quickly went into the bathroom, grabbing a hair tie to tie her hair up for the time being. It was rather hot in her room.

She was going to put some clothes on her bare body until the front door opened. "That's mom with my new game!" She said with a grin as she dashed from her room, forgetting about her much needed clothes.

"So did ya' get it? Huh, huh? Did ya' get it? I cleaned my room! I washed my hair! And I smell like air freshener! Where's the game?!" Adrianna said the latter a bit desperately. Her mom barely turned around before scolding her.

"God, Adri! Put some clothes on then I'll give you the game." Her mom said with a frown, walking pass her daughter. Her mother ignored the fact that Adrianna said she smelled like… _Air Freshener_. Also, her daughter was nowhere near oblivious to the box she was carrying in her hand.

"Hey mom! What's with the box? Is my game in there?" Adri asked, following her mom into the living room. Her mom gave her an annoyed look before setting the box down on the coffee table.

"No, but I thought you'd need some more friends." She said and removed the lid. Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens on the box. And they were really... Odd looking. I mean, one of the cat was huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "But I guess they won't mind looking at your naked form; you're lacking in some areas anyway."

Adri shrugged, use to the teasing she gets from her mom. She could definitely pass off as a boy if she'd cut her hair. Her chest resembled a ten year old male. "Oh, I can't the get the game until I put some clothes on? I'll be right back!"

Her mom laughed at kittens' faces. Half of them looked shocked, and the other half looked like they've got better things to do than to stare at naked teenagers. "I think you'll all like her very much. She's weird at first, but you'll learn to like her. Trust me, I'm her mother."

In no more than half a minute, Adri came back downstairs with sweatpants and a college tshirt on. She always wanted to be an animator in Japan. It was her dream job. "Can I get the game now?"

"You're so impatient." Her mom said with a small smirk. "I'll give you the game after you wash your brand new kittens tonight." It was slightly true. She was impatient when it came to games and anime she was interested in. But when she was put up to a condition, she had to hold back her impatient side.

She looked down at the weird lookin' lot of kittens in disgust. "Oh, them." She said. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... And they've became disabled along the way." As soon as she said that, a few of the kittens started to get feisty.

Adrianna's mom flicked her forehead. "These cats are special, I know it." Her mom said as she peered down at the cats, scratching the jet black one behind its ear.

She nodded, "Yeah, very special." She mumbled. "Could I give some to Lal if she asks? Besides, these are too many cats and you know how she feels about cats." Her mom had a flicker in her eyes.

"N-No! They're mine then! Just wash them for me, okay?" Her mom asked with a puppy dog look. Adrianna rolled her eyes, but her face held amusement. "Fine but don't you have a business trip soon?"

Her mom scrambled to get up, but careful not to knock over the box of kittens. "You're right! I gotta go tomorrow! Gah! How could I have forgotten?! And I won't be back until the end of November! I won't be able to see the cats grow!"

Adrianna scoffed, "Sheesh. I thought you were about say me being off to college." She said before grabbing the box of cats. "But don't worry mom. I can't try out for it until late December. I'll be in my room."

～（ゝ。∂）

The dumped the cats all out onto the floor, ignoring their harsh hisses, glares, and meows. She sat down in front of the cats and just watched their reactions for now. The jet black cat didn't move where he was dumped on the ground at. He just stared at the teenager before him with vibrant red eyes. But they held no pattern. Adrianna groaned. "Don't tell me you're one of those cool cats that don't like to be involved in anything 'fun'..." When she didn't receive a response, she smiled. "Good cause you're just like me, minus the cool part." This girl had no shame.

She noticed how the blonde cat moved over towards the cat with red fur. She laughed at how the blonde cat seemed annoyed with the black cat with the orange face. "I don't like cats, but I get the feeling I'm gonna cling to you," she said, tipping over the black and orange energetic cat. It simply gnawed playfully at her hand. With her other hand, she rubbed the annoyed blonde cat. "Lighten up." She told the red cat who only looked away. She tipped it over as well.

The turned towards the silver furred cat. It looked vicious, and highly annoyed and didn't stop hissing or meowing. Adrianna would take the threat into consideration if not for two things: It wasn't a kitten. Animals didn't frighten her. She merely laughed and flicked its nose. It immediately lunged for her hand and began biting it. She laughed again. "Oh? You think that hurts?" She asked, picking up the kitten by the fat on the back of its neck. "Even if it didn't hurt, you're gonna get punished cause I already don't favor cats. And you just bit me." She said, nonchalantly putting the cat back in the box.

She turned towards the remaining cats, ignoring the silver furred cat's hisses and kitten swears. She looked at the brown kitten who looked mildly annoyed at the kitten previously. "You don't like him either, huh?" She asked and scratched the cat behind its ear. "That makes the two of us."

She soon then moved on to a huge blue cat that she called weird earlier. He was a distant away from her and looked at her like he was offended. She laughed. "I have to admit, you look cute when you look like that." She said and grabbed the huge cat and gave it all her attention. "You're offended by what I said earlier, aren't you? Well oh well, it's life. And I'm not the type of girl who apologizes to cats." She said and sat it back down.

"But you do look adorable right now." She said with a small smile.

"Now you have got to be the oddest out of them all," she said, poking the black and white cat. "But I have to say, you are the most adorable out of them all as well. I'll just have to make you my favorite." She said, picking up the kitten and placing it on her shoulder.

"You're lucky," she said, glancing at the confused cat, "Not one animal has been up there. Consider yourself valuable."

She then turned to the last pair of kittens. She eyes the violet/ blue looking kitten. "Oh you're a beauty. Definitely a weird one, but a beautiful one."

She checked if the cat was a girl and the kitten suddenly hissed. She chuckled. "You're a girl. I don't understand why none of the other cats haven't hit on you." She laughed from her joke but the kitten only gave her a blank stare. Adrianna shrugged and put the kitten down.

"Last one," she said and acknowledged the tense kitten. The kitten had grey eyes, but no ringed pattern. "You're one of those hip and cool cats too, huh?" She asked.

When she didn't get an answer, she smirked, "Well too bad. Hip and cool cats are getting tumbled over." She said and flipped both the orange cat over as well as the black one. "Yeah, lighten up a little. And if you, Red Cat, don't lighten up I'll you over as well." The red cat looked mildly annoyed as it sauntered away. She shrugged.

"Okay, I've seen all of you alls weird appearances and I can infer your personalities," she said and sat up, "I guess it's time for naming... And don't worry, I don't give stupid names but I'm really suggesting giving the loudmouth cat a really stupid one. Like... Snow Princess, eh?" She smirked as she peered into the box. The cat frowned and meowed something to her.

"Oh so you want Snow Princess? So be it." She smiled when she heard meowing continue like pleads and the cat laughter behind her. "Fine, then hush." Adrianna was an odd one. Why was she talking to kittens?

She pointed to the black cat who managed to get up rather quickly. "I'll name you Akakuro. You have red eyes and black fur so it fits." She said, tipping the cat back over. It silently hissed at her. She laughed. "You're no threat." Boy was she in for a surprise.

The black cat with the orange face bounce over to her and licked her hand. She smiled, "I'll name you... Lollipop." She said but had an unsatisfied frown on her face. "You might have the stupidest name but you look too happy to care."

"I'll name you Honey." She said to the blonde cat and rubbed behind its ears. "If you're a male, don't get mad. You just remind me of honey.

"I'm gonna name you Akako." She said, picking up the red cat. "It means Red Child. And it's one of my favorite names that I like." She said and set the kitten back down.

She then moved on to the annoyed brown kitten. She snickered at its expression. "I'm gonna name you Kaede. I still don't understand why I'm giving most of you Japanese names... But hey! It means Maple and it's your fur color."

"Ah, my blue love," she said turning to the huge blue cat with a small smile. "I'm going to admit, I'm falling in love with you but I'm too much in love with Black and White cat for now. But I'll give you a kickass name. What about Kaito? It means sea or ocean... And you're blue." The cat looked satisfied with the name.

"Now you, my love," she said, taking the confused cat down from her shoulder. "I'll name you Kurai. I believe it means black but I'm changing the meaning to Black Love. Creative, huh?" She said with a grin before patting its head and putting it back on her shoulder and faced the violet/ blue kitten.

She hummed when it clicked. "Aomi cause it means Blue Beauty! And you're a blueish color and you're one beautiful kitten." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"As for you," she turned towards the cat with the gray eyes, "I'll name you Spongebob. It's another stupid name but I don't care. I feel like you're too high up on your throne." She said and tipped the cat over once more. It hissed at her, but took no action. She chuckled.

When she heard a vicious meow from the box, she peered over the box with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I haven't forgotten about you." She said and hummed. "I'll name you Gintama for Silver Soul. It's a good name so you better behave or I'll change it to Snow White." She threatened.

She then clapped her hands together. "Alright! Time for you all to take a bath!" She exclaimed but then she calmed her expression because that kitten's expression looked priceless. She laughed. "We'll do that tomorrow. I'm tired and I have a gaming competition tomorrow. Uh, sleep wherever you please. I don't give a care..." She said, going to bed, taking Kurai with her. Later that night, she was oblivious to the kittens that were all scoping the area besides Lollipop who was prancing around her room like the lollipop he was.

～（ゝ。∂）

AN: This is my very first own Akatsuki Cat fanfiction. I haven't read a good one in a really long time so I wanna make my own.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! T_T


	2. Chapter 2: Konan's Deemed Badassery

Chapter 2: Konan's Deemed Badassery

"Adri? Get up."

"J-Just... Aodjcnwoktfkwo."

"Get up, Adri. I have to go or I'm going to be late for my flight." Her mom sighed. And just then, Adrianna bolted up, looking at her mom with huge eyes. Her mom laughed from the way she looked. She looked like a panicked troll.

"What time is it?!" Adrianna exclaimed.

"It's almost four."

"Gah!" Adrianna grunted, grabbing at her hair. She always woke up late. It was one of her bad habits... Along with a few other things. "Did you feed the cats? Are they dead? They probably haven't aten in forever!" Adrianna said, throwing the covers and jumping on of the bed, rushing towards the bathroom.

Her mom simply took the covers she threw off of her head and followed after her. Instead of going into the bathroom, she waited outside the bathroom. "It's not 'aten' it's 'eaten'... And yes, I fed the cats. There was some tuna in the cabinets so I let them all share that."

"Good, all that's left is to take them a shower!" Adrianna said grinning as she decided to comb her hair. She remembered yesterday when it took half a life time to get her hair out of those retched tangles.

"Hurry up! I don't want them to catch fleas or the sort." Her mom said. "Also, I asked Jennifer if Lal could come over to help you watch the cats. I don't mind her staying over."

"Oh... Okay." Adrianna said with a shrug. "When she's coming over?" She asked and her mom shrugged as well. "I dunno... It shouldn't be long."

"Okay, mom." Adrianna said, coming out of the bathroom with her brown hair in a messy bun and a red towel in her hand. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Okay. I'm going to_ hit_ airport, you know how it is." Her mom said, lifting the strap on her purse. Adrianna smiled and nodded. Her mom smiled as well and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Be good and don't stay up too long."

"Whatever mom," her daughter said, a small blushing coming onto her face. "Stay safe. I'll see you in November." She said and hugged her mom.

～（ゝ。∂）

Adrianna closed the door as she looked on the silver car that drove off. She sighed and stared at the steps in front of her.

_**"TOURNAMENT!"**_ Adrianna shouted throughout the house as she bolted up the stairs. She immediately kicked open her door and dove straight for her PS3, ignoring the odd stares coming from some of the kittens which were in the room. Adrianna wasted no time turning on the console and headed straight towards the tournament her and a couple of random strangers were having. She was going to win this. And if she didn't she'll just demand a rematch. If they refuse, she'll track them down, go to their habitats, kill them all and start a new tournament.

Okay, maybe she won't kill them. But she'll still track them down and threaten to have a rematch.

"She's an odd one." Kisame said more to himself, oblivious to the approaching Itachi.

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary?" Itachi asked, eyes closed as he seemed relaxed. He was so calm. You just being next to him made you calm. It was just so... Badass? That's definitely a word to describe Itachi, no doubts.

Kisame shook his head, "This house is pretty ordinary, exempting that strange girl and that machine she's using." He said with a nod. Itachi only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and your appearance _isn't_ out of the ordinary?" He said, referring to his reference to the girl and her personality. But his voice was so monotone, it was hard to tell if he was drop deal serious, or joking. But that's rare; Uchiha just didn't have time for _jokes._ Certainly not Itachi.

"Please, Itachi, don't go there..." Kisame said, hanging his head with a gloomy aura surround his person.

Itachi didn't respond to his sulkiness, he simply made his way towards the strange machine and looked at it. He just stared at it... As in _'I-Dare-You-To-Make-A-Move-And-I'll-Slaughter-Ever yone-Related-To-You'_ look.

"Oi, Akakuro. Can you please not touch that? I don't know what I'll do if you turned it off." Adrianna said, eyes glued to the TV screen. She didn't even glance at the cat. Itachi only stared at her with a questioning look. "It's a console. You put CD's related to the console in the disk holder and some magic happens here and there and _BAM!_ You get to play some hackin' awesome games." She ended with a smirk, still not daring to move her eyes off he television.

"One explanation that was." Kisame meowed, rolling his beady eyes. Itachi shrugged (If cats could do that...) and walked away from the machine, satisfied with her answer for now. He continued out the door and Kisame followed him. "Where you going?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to scope the area." Itachi simply said.

"Why you gotta go over what I've done?"

"Hn."

"Well that's not nice..."

"You're all 'not nice'." Sasori said, watching from a distance.

～（ゝ。∂）

"Would you quit chasing my tail Shithead, hm?!" Deidara shouted at the black and orange cat behind him. The black cat, Tobi, only looked up at him with a grin.

"Senpai! But your tail is _sooo_ fluffy! It's irresistible! Tobi can't help it!" Tobi whined and continued to chase Deidara's tail. Deidara only hissed, his paws itching for some clay. Too bad their weapons suddenly disappeared when they just happened to appear in a box.

"You're a complete idiot!" Deidara hissed and kicked Tobi with his hind legs, or paws. Whatever they were. Tobi flew back a few centimeters as a few tears began to form in his eyes.

"S-Senpai! I'm so sorry! Tobi didn't mean to! Please forgive Tobi! He won't do it again! Tobi'll fluffy it back up for you! Senpai! Senpai! Tobi is so sorry! Tobi was only trying to be a good boyyyy!" Tobi cried, crawling up to his senpai. Tobi then immediately got kicked again, but a much further distance. He flew back to the wall and slid to the ground with a thud.

"It's not good to fight with your lover, Dei-_chan_." Hidan mocked with a smug smirk.

Deidara hissed. "Well you shouldn't distance yourself with yours, Snow White, hm!"

"What the fuck are you implying?!" Hidan hissed as well, approaching Deidara until their faces was up in each other faces.

"I'm _implying_ that you and Kakuzu are secretly _spooning_ behind _closed doors!_ I mean, c'mon, hm! No one is in a room with a grown ass man for so long, Snow White!" Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

Hidan snapped. "Well, Princesses of the Shemales! How come you and that dumbass idiot, Tobi take so Jashin damn long on those fucking missions of yours, _huh?!_ You two be going to random inns, fucking each other? Maybe at every fucking inn you see, ya' both stop there and screw each other endlessly! _Ha!_ Shit, maybe at every fucking house you see at every Jashin damned village you two stop at ya' butt fuck each other! Then you two try to play it cool like you two hate each other fucking guts. _Cool my ass, Shemale Princess..._ And by the fucking way, I'd rather be a Snow Princess than a fucking Shemale Princess!"

Deidara blinked.

"Jashin's a girl, hm."

_"NO HE IS NOT!"__  
_  
"You're all stupid." Sasori said, watching from a distance.

～（ゝ。∂）

"Zetsu... _What are you doing?_" Konan asked, appalled, looking at the bicolored kitten, conversing with a house plant. No doubt a plastic house plant.

"Usually, nature speaks to me," White Zetsu spoke, voice laced with a load of confusion, "But this plant isn't talking... Do you know why, Konan-chan?"

Konan sighed. "Oh, I don't know... _Maybe because it's a plastic house plant?_" She said, rather sarcastically. She then sighed once again. She needs to get away from all this. She needs to be with girls! And the one upstairs isn't enough. What Konan really needs is a trip to the spa.

**"He's delusional,"** Black Zetsu spoke.

"I feel sorry that you have to be attached to him."

**"I feel sorry for myself."**

"You're all sorry." Sasori said, watch from a distance.

～（ゝ。∂）

_'The girl has got to have some sort of currency some where...'_ Kakuzu thought to himself as he trotted around her room as the other occupants are oblivious to his ninja stealth. Or because no one paid any attention to him since he's a minor character.

Kakuzu set her bed to blaze with his claws, still being ignored. Money could be hidden anywhere. Kakuzu hissed. "Shh. You're gonna distract me." Adrianna said, as her avatar was currently in a house, focusing a gun on one of her opponents. "See ya' later, biatch." She grumbled before killing her opponent.

Kakuzu only rose an eyebrow at her before continuing his search. His eyes widened when he saw a black backpack by her dresser. _'Bingo...'_ He thought as he was about to claw at the zipper.

_'She'll notice and she'll be on my case...'_ Kakuzu thought. _'We'd end up killing her when he get our normal bodies but it's better to be safe than sorry.'_ He thought once again as he dragged the black backpack out in the living room, struggling to place it on the couch.

"... Money… _Money is god...!"_ Kakuzu said as we ripped the bag open and just so happen to find a could of bills.

"You all have your silly gods."

_"Get outta here!"_ Kakuzu roared.

～（ゝ。∂）

"I'm going to ask you to stop doing that." Pein said, as he stood in front of Sasori. Sasori only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Doing what?" Sasori asked.

"Stalking every member of the Akatsuki and saying what they are. It's eccentric and annoying. Quit it." Pein said, his voice stern, eyes narrowed. But Sasori only narrowed his right back.

"You're just jealous because you can't appear randomly and stalk the members, aren't you." Sasori asked, a sly gleam in his eye.

"... No I'm not. I don't want to disturb my members."

"You want to learn the secret technique, don't you?" Sasori asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll kill you if you don't teach me."

"It's a deal."

～（ゝ。∂）

She glanced at the half empty bowls of tuna. _'Well maybe they weren't hungry.'_ She said as she looked for the cats.

It wasn't too soon until she found a few of the cats. She glanced at Honey and Gintama who were trying to get into her drawers. Namely the drawers were she kept her underwear and bra drawer. Seems like they made up after an hour. She laughed before picking them both up. The cats hissed in annoyance. They were so close to seeing―

"There's nothing important in there boys." She said, smirking. "Let's go find the other cats." She said and placed Honey on her right shoulder and Gintama on her left. She ignored their meows of annoyance and continued to find the other cats.

Soon she found Kaede in her backpack which was on the living room couch. Her backpack stored her art sketches, AKA, fanart as well as money. Kaede was digging through her backpack, currently looking for the girl's money. His eyes sparkled when he noticed the twenty dollar bill in front of him. When his paw reached for it, Adrianna immediately snatched him up. "Thief." She grumbled before she stumbled upon Lollipop who was chasing his tail.

_'I thought only dogs do that...'_ She thought before picking him up and placing him in her grey sweatpants, seeing that there was no more room in her hands nor her shoulders. And her head was just a no no. She wasn't good at balancing things on her head. "So you're a weirdo cat. You're a money thief and you two are perverts... I wonder how the other disabled cats are like..."

Lollipop grinned up at Honey who looked down at him with envy. If only he was the fourth kitten found. Honey gridded his teeth together as they found Akakuro, Kaito trailing behind him. "At least you two seem normal." She said but contemplated it for a small while. "Well the Kaito you look weird so I guess it's just Akakuro." And once again, the big blue cat looked offended and she just laughed. She then bent down and but the black cat on the other side of her sweatpants and the cat looked mildly appalled.

"Kaito, just follow. There's not enough room anymore and we have like... Four kittens to find." She said and didn't hear the blue cat's grumbles. Soon enough, they found Akako sitting on the couch looking bored. Very bored. His eyes shifted over to the approaching Adrianna. He yawned before he hopped off the couch and followed after Adrianna. She only shrugged and turned around to find the remaining three.

She laughed when she saw Kurai talking, or meowing, to a plastic house plant. Sheesh, Kurai looked like he was having a serious conversation going on. "Yo, Kurai. Last time I checked, you can't talk to plants."

And Adrianna, you can't talk to cats.

The cat only looked up to her with its head tilted. She laughed before she tilted the plant so the cat could fall on the floor. "Follow me, we're gonna find Aomi and Spongebob." She snickered at the name as she looked around the house for the remaining two cats.

Soon enough he found the two cats. They were calmly discussing something in her mother's room. Adrianna tilted her head at the two and wondered did they have a thing for each other. She shrugged the idea and said, "Lovebirds, we all can chat later but it's time to take a bath. My mom will kill me if you caught a disease." And when she said that, the cats looked appalled and they all scattered. The ones on her person left scratches when they scattered.

"The hell."

～（ゝ。∂）

She smirked. She finally caught all the cats again. And it was worth the 27 scratches on her body and one deep cut from Akako. She has to admit, the last cut was like hell but she took it in like a boss. "Now I remembered why I hated cats." She said, shuffling through the box to grab a certain female cat. "At least you didn't scratch me... I think. Oh well. What's done is done. Time to take a bath. Ladies first!" She said and gently placed the cat in the water.

She blinked when nothing happened. After a minute or so, she took a deep breath. _'Heh. I'm stupid. Though these cats look like the Akatsuki, they can't turn into humans.'_ She thought as she grabbed the soap. She chuckled to herself.

Boy was she in for a surprise.

Once she placed the soap to the feline, there was a sound she was too familiar with.

_**POP!**_

And there was smoke everywhere.

"Shit..." She said below a whisper. Once the smoke cleared, she wasted no time grabbing her wrist and dragging her new guest into her room. She made no movement after she shut the door and looked at the blue haired woman before her.

"Hello Adrianna," The blue haired woman said after a few minutes of having a staring contest, "I don't like my state of undress nor you staring at me while I'm naked."

Adrianna quickly turned around. "R-Right... Uh, I'll get you some clothes." She said and went through he drawers. She figured they would fit the same clothes, thought the woman was taller than she was. It didn't matter cause Adrianna had clothes slightly bigger than herself. She gave the not-so-mysterious woman a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, along with some unworn girly underwear and a pink bra Adrianna dared not to touch. "Sorry if it's a bit boyish..." She said sheepishly as the woman didn't waste time putting on the clothes.

Adrianna cheered mentally. This would happen to be the best thing in her life. Though things like this would never appear to happen, it did. It happened to a girl who was boyish and never tidy. It happened to a girl who wasn't active nor got a lot of sunlight. It happened to a girl who didn't have but one friend. It happened to Adrianna.

"Well that's that." The woman spoke, breaking Adrianna's thoughts. "Being inside of a cat's body is very hard to get used to, ne?"

"I've never been in a cat's body so how am I supposed to know." Adrianna said with a shrug, trying to act cool in front of one of her favorite Konoichi besides Temari.

"I guess that's true..." The woman said. "Mind making my comrades turn back into their normal selves? If you refuse, I'd just kill you and do it myself."

Adrianna blanched. She knew the woman was badass but not that badass. "Y-Yeah... Sure." Adrianna said and grabbed the handle on the door. She was also afraid to turn them into their normal selves. She wasn't the best host. She gave their leader the most ridiculous name. She tipped over the badasses. And she even threatened the most violent one. She wasn't this afraid of animals in her life. This is not good.

"And don't worry, I'll speak to them before you do." The blue haired konoichi said with a small smile, but it looked more like a smirk. Or just a sly smile. Whatever it was. But for some reason, it made Adrianna a bit more confident. She nodded and smiled back at Konan as they headed to the bathroom. Luckily, the door was closed so none of the kittens escaped.

Adrianna was about to go in the bathroom but Konan but a hand in front of her. "I said I'll speak to them." She said and looked down at Adrianna. "Just try not to hear this, okay?" Adrianna nodded while Konan went inside the bathroom.

_'She's scarier than I thought she'd be...'_ Adrianna thought with a shudder. _'Oh well. At least she's on my side, I think...'__  
_  
Konan then opened the door, "Okay. I think they are shocked enough not to pull anything so you're good, Adrianna."

"Th-Thanks." She said, rubbing her arm. Konan only shrugged as they entered the bathroom. Adrianna tried to hold back the laughter at the looks on all the cats' faces. Their faces were blanched, with a shock in them as well. Though, some cat's looked appalled like the all black one and the red one. Even Spongebob's face was blanched.

She, hesitantly, took one of the kittens who were still much too in shock to react. She looked up at Konan, "Do it all in one time or...?"

"All in one time." Konan said with nod. "It will show them that I mean business." She smirked again as there was a sparkle in her eye.

_'Yeah... I shouldn't cross her path.'_ Adrianna thought as she grabbed all the kittens, careful not to drop any. She dumped them all in the tub. And once again, she hesitantly put the soap and their small bodies and there was that same:

_**POP!**_

And... All the other special effects like the smoke.

She didn't act awkward as she saw all the naked men in front of her. She was Adrianna after all. "I'll go get some towels and stuff..." She said as she went through the bathroom cabinets, grabbing a few towels for the gang blanching men.

～（ゝ。∂）

A/N: Yo! I'm soooo happy that I have SEVEN reviews only one one chapter! I'm aware other writers have been given more reviews... Heck! This one writer as gotten above 1,000 on a one shot. And it's hilarious... I forgot the name of it though... I'll give it to you when I remember!

Also, I want to thank my reviewers:

**Zopey Jay******

**Kaito The Shadow Wrya******

**Hetaila******

**Guest******

**WarFlower******

**Her-Hibari-Danna******

**Sonia-Kun****  
**  
Thanks so much! It really means a lot! Also, I have a favor! Mind suggesting the story to your friends and review a lot for me? Reviews keep my going and I'm really into this story! Thanks!

_Toodle Loo !_

... Did I really just say that...?


	3. Chapter 3: You're Already Nuisances

A/N: WOO! I know it's not much of an accomplishment but I got 7 reviews once again! I think I'm gonna make this a 7 review rule thing... Lol. Don't hold me to that.

Chapter 3:

"So what's next?" Kakuzu said rather calmly as he held back the raging Jashinist. He was currently pissed off at how he was completely useless against the girl while he was a cat. But now? Oh now... He could do all the torture he wanted to the little bitch.

"Usually, we'd just cut her down by now, but what use to us is she?" Kisame asked, a sharp toothed grin directed at the girl. "And I'm sure she doesn't have any important information on her."

He knows nothing.

"It's unnecessary to kill her." Itachi said, looking relaxed. Adrianna thanked Itachi for being a pacifist.

"I say we blow her up, hm." The blonde terrorist stated with a nod, obviously going against Itachi. Sasori only grunted, offended by his suggestion of the girl's death. "There something you wanna say, Sasori-Danna?!"

"You're stupid, brat." Sasori said as he looked calmed and relaxed.

**"The smart thing to do would be to eat her and leave no evidence."** Black Zetsu said, matter-of-factly. "I dunno... She seems nice..." White Zetsu said, tilting his head to the side.

"NOOOOOO! Don't kill Girl-Chan! She likes Tobi and Tobi likes her!" Well that only got Tobi odd stares.

"HOW ABOUT I SACRIFICE THAT BITCH TO JASHIN?!" Hidan said, struggling against Kakuzu's grasp. "Lemme go, asshole!"

Kakuzu only tightened his grip around the Jashinist's neck, ignoring his threats and curses. "I believe we should sell her to a nearby brothel."

"And I believe that I should have a painless death." Adrianna put her two cents in. Everyone just looked at her with a glare. "Or not..."

Konan sighed. "And clearly none of you remembers the threat I said." And with that one sentence, they all became silent. "We're not going to kill her. She's innocent, just a mere civilian."

"Kid, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kisame immediately asked, slick defying Konan.

Adrianna didn't hesitate to respond. "I wanna be an animator, but if that doesn't work out I want to become a bounty hunter."

"Mere civilian my ass." Kisame said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you're no help..." Konan said, rubbing her forehead. "Well I say we're not going to kill her. Besides, we need a place to stay and she's the only connection we have. Also, her mother seemed nice enough, so she shouldn't have a problem."

"She doesn't," Adrianna said, her chin in the middle of her palm, "She'd be happy I'd have a few 'friends' over so that's no big deal."

The orange haired opened his eyes, losing his calm expression. "I don't agree with killing the girl. Matter of fact, I agree with Konan. She's allowed to live. If any of you kill her, you're going to face severe punishment."

And that's that.

"Thanks." Adrianna said with a smile directed at the leader but he showed no sign of responding. She just shrugged. "Well it's not that I have a problem with it, but I need to find you all some clothes." Adrianna is such a pervert sometimes. Hidan had to refuse the urge to give her a suggestive look.

"I'm not wearing any girl clothes, hm." Deidara said immediately. "From what I've seen, it's only you and your mom lives here."

Adrianna stood, "You're wrong. My older brother used to live here. He moved out a few months ago with his dumb girlfriend. He left a few of his belongings here." She said and headed towards the back to get some of her brother clothes.

She came back and tossed the smaller men some clothes. Which was mostly all of them exempting Sasori (For being _too_ small for the clothes), Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu. "I think I'll have to go to the mall for the remaining dudes." She said.

"Mall? What's the mall?" White Zetsu asked. **"No doubt people are there. I'm willing to go."** Black Zetsu said with a smirk.

"L-Lets not eat the innocent people..." Adrianna said, glancing at Zetsu. She then sighed. "I know how to drive but... Gah! I _hate_ going places!" She said then collapsed on the floor.

**"How about now? Can we eat her?"**

"Drop it, Zetsu." Pein said. "What is a 'mall', Adrianna." He said more like a statement. Or more like _'If-You-Don't-Answer-You-Die.'__  
_  
"It's a place where people go to eat, hang out, and by clothes." Adrianna said, getting off the floor. "It's not my type of thing so I'm not that willing to go."

Pein contemplated this a bit. "There are no other clothes my subordinates cannot wear?" He asked and Adrianna shook her head. He mentally sighed. He would have to send some of his men with clothes on out. This could be a problem. "Konan can stay here with Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan."

"_Nani?!_ Why the hell should I stay here with these bozos?!" Hidan shouted, enraged he had to stay here. Hell, even _Tobi_ could go! Tobi! The carefree lollipop loser-boy! This was so depressing.

"You don't know how to control yourself, despite the many restraints we use." Pein said with made Hidan growl and flip him off. Pein paid no attention to the idiot and turned his head towards the clothes members, exempting Hidan.

"YAY! Tobi gets to go on a mission with his Senpai! Senpai aren't you happy you get go on a mission with Tobi?!" Tobi asked happily as he was directly in the face of Deidara.

"I'd kill for my clay right now." Deidara muttered as he pushed pass Tobi with a grunt. "So are we gonna get going or not, hm?!"

"Be patient, Deidara." Pein said as he turned towards Konan. "Make sure they behave... _Especially the zealot."_ He easily ignored Hidan's demands and streams of curses as they headed towards the front door._  
_  
"Hai, Pein-sama." She said but she mentally slapped Pein. She didn't want to be nowhere _near_ Hidan. If it came down to it, she would have to rip off that loud mouth of his. He nodded as they headed out the door.

**～（ゝ。****）**

"Where are we going?!" Tobi said and clapped his hands twice, "To the mall! Where are we going?!" He clapped his hands once again, "To the mall!"

_'I know they have TVs in the Naruverse but... Dora? I don't really think they have that...'_ She thought as she headed towards the car but noticed everyone else headed towards the streets. She sighed. "We're take the car, not... Whatever you're gonna take." She shouted and they turned back to head her way. Also, there were no trees. They couldn't be stealthy if they couldn't hide themselves. They're ninjas for Pete's Sake!

Itachi suddenly whirled his sharingan against the black contraption in front of him. Adrianna dismissed it as she chuckled. "It's not a danger, really. It's used for transportation."

"This… _thing?_" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he poked the contraption. Adrianna chuckled and nodded.

"It doesn't kill anyone unless you're a reckless driver. Anyway, get in." She said and hopped in the car. They all seem rather tense in the car and Adrianna sighed. "Let loose. I'm not a reckless driver; I've drove many times on games."

"I don't think that insures our safety, hm…" Deidara said as he uncomfortably sat in the back seat, having the middle seat. Adrianna glanced at Deidara. Practice meant perfect and she practiced a hella 'lot on her console. Tobi seemed carefree as he hopped up and down in his seat. Itachi couldn't careless as he stared rather boredly outside the window. Pein, sitting in the front seat looked calm.

Adrianna shrugged. "Games help tons of shit. Now, buckle up before we drive off." It was a short while and nobody moved.

"Whatcha mean?" Deidara finally asked. And after he asked that, he suddenly became irritated by the constantly moving Tobi beside him. "QUIT MOVING YOU FUCKING RUNT, HM!"

Tobi sniffed. And that followed anime tears trailing down his face. "... I'm so sorry—"

"Itachi, bastard, switch seats with me." Deidara immediately said, now ignoring Tobi.

"Hn."

"Hn... _HN?! Whaddaya mean, 'HN'!_ Answer with real words dammit, hm!"

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi's sooo sorry! He was just so excited he was going on a mission! Please forgive Tobi."

"We haven't even left and you all are nuisances..." Adrianna whined as she slouched in her seat.

"Shut up, all of you." Pein immediately said. He would've thought this group would be a little less rowdier… He made the simple mistake of bringing Tobi. "Itachi, please switch seats with Deidara. Itachi you're mature enough to handle Tobi. Tobi quit moving or I will send you back into the house."

"No! Tobi doesn't want to—"

"And no whining either."

Adrianna smiled. She was already starting to like Pein. He was such a lifesaver. "Thanks Pein. I owe you one."

"That's Leader, to you."

"R-Right..." She sweat dropped as she began to drive.

** -Meanwhile-**

"Well that's over with." Konan said, tossing Hidan's lips to his bleeding person. She looked over her dirtied hands and frowned. "Ah, my hands are a mess." She said and headed straight towards the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands.

Kisame was laughing at Hidan. "She told you to be quiet, didn't she? You're a nuisance to the Akatsuki." He said, continuing to laugh. Hidan frowned and pulled off Kisame's towel just to show is rather... Huge manly part. Kisame frowned down at Hidan. _"You're gonna get it."_

Hidan, knowing that Kisame is brutal, eyes went as small as bugs. This would be one hell of a beating; one he just couldn't enjoy like the masochist he was. Kisame wrapped the towel around him and grabbed Hidan by his neck, rather tightly, and bringing him to an empty to room where nothing in particular was interesting. In other words, a room in which Kisame could pummel Hidan and get blood on whatever he pleased. He just needed to clean it before Adrianna came back…

On the other hand, Kakuzu looked at Zetsu expectantly. "So where's the hundred Ryo?" They made at bet in which Hidan would piss off two of the Akatsuki members in less than two minutes, which was Kakuzu's bet. Zetsu betted in ten minutes. I guess he doesn't know Hidan that well to notice that he could piss off anyone in thirty seconds.

Zetsu looked away, rather sheepishly. "I... Uh... Kind of don't have it on me right now...?" Black Zetsu growled as Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and stood up. **"If I get pummeled because you bet on something stupid, I'm coming after you and eating you myself."****  
**  
And in an instant, Kakuzu punched him, sending him flying for not having his money. Sasori sighed as he rested on the arm chair. "I'm guessing we'll be staying here for a while, Konan." He stated as he began to hear two different screams. One that sounded like a scream of torture and it had a bit of a rasp to it… Definitely Hidan. Whilst the other one sounded like shrieks and squeals… Definitely Zetsu.

Konan emerged from thin air and nodded. "It's a good thing. Think of it as a long vacation." She said and relaxed on the sofa. The screamed coming from Hidan was like music to her ears. Whilst Sasori thought the screams were annoying.

"I'm going outside where it's quieter." Sasori said, reluctantly getting out the arm chair, growing a bond with the chair.

"I don't believe we can go outside." Konan said, but not really caring.

_"I'm Akasuna no Sasori."_ He stated. "And there's _no way_ in hell am I going to wait for those inconsiderate runts to comeback just so I, _a 35 year old man_, to get permission to go outside." He said and immediately left.

"Runt?" Konan snorted. "Look who's talking."

A/N: I wonder if this is too clichéd... I think it is ._. But please read and review! It makes me HAPPY!

:)

You saw that? Did you? That was a smile. A genuine smile... Whether it was on the computer or not... A genuine smile.

REVIEWS OF AWESOMENESS:

**Haruka-chan81******

**Kaito The Shadow Wrya******

**TheGirlWithNolQ******

**WarFlower******

**AKATSUKILOVER73******

**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER******

**Guest** (Lol, so original ;) )

ALSO! This review REALLY made me happy :) Like dead ass serious. She complimented how I gave Konan the right character seeing that she's in a _criminal_ organization and she's _no_ sweet angel. And I'm not so good with the insults but I try! And I try to make them original as well! You know who you are ;)

As for the new character... She'll be coming up very soon :)

REVIEW PWEASE ?!


	4. Chapter 4: Shit !

**Warning: Long ass chapter.**

Adrianna sighed as she glanced at the mirror above her. They would not cease to be tense. They all were startled and had their guard up ever since the car started. Except for Tobi. Tobi is just a carefree kid like that.

Adrianna reached her hands towards her iPod that she always kept with her and decided to play some music while they were at a stoplight. "Does that contraption direct you when to go and when to stop?" Itachi questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Adrianna said, glancing at the light before going back to scrolling through her vague music selection, "Red means stop. Yellow mean yield. And green means go. Ever played 'Red Light, Green Light'?" She questioned and when half of them didn't answer or just gave her raised eyebrows, she continued, "Well it's based off of that thing."

"That aside, what the hell are you doing, hm?! I thought you weren't a reckless driver!" Deidara basically shouted, images of him dying flying through his head.

"Don't worry Senpai! I'm sure Adri-chan knows what she's doing! She seems like she's pretty good at this thing to Tobi!" Tobi said, giving his senpai a thumbs up. Deidara scowled and slapped his thumbs up away. Tobi began to pout.

Adrianna chuckled, "Yeah, what Tobi said. I don't get out much, but my mom made sure I—"

"It's green." Itachi stated and she immediately stopped scrolling and began to drive. She threw Deidara and the others a sheepish smile.

"I'm curious as to what this is." Pein said, picking up Adrianna's iPod. Adrianna glanced at him. "This isn't a weapon, now, is it?"

"Nah. It plays music... I can't find the specific song I wanted, so just tap on anything." She shrugged as she continued to drive. And Pein proceeded to tap on anything, masking his amazement as it didn't need any buttons. But also scowling along with everyone else in the car by the music playing.

"The hell is this?!" Deidara asked, closing his ears to block out the weird music.

"Tobi likes it! It's unique, ne?"

"Very unique." Itachi agreed, his frown deepening.

Adrianna was offended, "You're all tone-deaf, if you ask me! Skrillex is _amazing_, you punks! How could anyone not like this?! It's kickass!" She shouted, getting carried away.

_"Excuse you?"_ Pein said, glaring at her, turning around in his seat.

Adrianna laughed nervously, "Haha... Sorry. It's just my favorite artist... I get offended when someone down talks it..." She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Both hands on the wheel, hm!" Deidara shouted, tightening his seatbelt around him. He kind of... Didn't trust cars just yet.

"I can drive perfectly! I'm a safe driver!"

"Put your damn hands on that wheel!"

"What are you?! My driver's Ed teacher?!

"I don't know what the hell's a 'Driver's Ed Teacher' is, but girl, I will blow your head to pieces and serve you on a golden platter if you keep ignoring my warnings, hm!"

"What, a silver platter too overrated? Too mainstream?"

"Hell yeah, un!"

"Hello again, to all my friends! Together we can play some rock 'n' roll!" Tobi sang along to Skrillex while he bobbed his head in a childlike manner.

"Tobi, you're too awesome," Adrianna commented, ignoring Deidara shouts about not having both hands on the steering wheel, "You have awesome taste in music, my friend."

Itachi fought back the urge to roll his eyes at his comrades' behavior. He wondered how they'd act when they get to this "Mall" place...

Adrianna frowned when she pulled into the parking lot, not finding a good place to park. She drove what seemed like hours, but it was only two minutes. But two minutes was too long when looking for a damn good parking space! When she finally found one, she went to pull in but a douche bag car did it before her.

Pein narrowed his eyes at the red small car, "Was that considered rude, here?" He asked Adrianna, staring down at the peppy people coming from the car with long, blonde hair. Much like "Beach Babes."

Adrianna's frowned deepened, "Yeah..." She growled.

Deidara frowned as well, "Pricks."

"That was mean! I'm sure the red car-thingy-majig saw Adri-chan trying to get it in!" Tobi whined as Adrianna laughed at how dirty that sounded.

"Tobi shut up. You sound like an old man trying to get into a young girl's panties, un." Deidara said as Adrianna found an even closer parking spot. Tobi raised an unseen eyebrow at Deidara while Itachi lost against the urge to hold back his rolled eyes.

"Tobi, Deidara. Contain yourselves." Pein said and Deidara simply rolled his eyes.

Adrianna unbuckled her seatbelt and everyone copied her motion. She hopped out the car and as soon as she saw the small group of teens walk pass her, she threw them the bird for stealing her parking space. Ah. She was lucky she found an even closer space. She ignored Pein's comment on her being "Immature."

"Okay, uh... There's not much to say since you guys are seem like the mature people of the group, exempting a masked Tobi," Adrianna said, shooting a knowingly glance at Tobi in which he beamed at her, "If you see cars, please yield and do not get in front of them. If it even looks like they're about to run over you, just step back. Do no apply any force..."

"I don't agree with those terms, hm."

"You don't have to agree with them, just accept them," Adrianna shrugged and Deidara glared at her. She noticed how they all looked like normal mature teens so it wouldn't be a problem of them causing too much attention. Besides Tobi... Never mind. People would just think he's a Cosplayers with regular clothes on... Oh Itachi... Damn that Sharingan of his.

"Hey, Itachi, do you have a way of hiding those eyes of yours with the strange pattern?" Adrianna asked.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

Adrianna rubbed the back of her neck and quickly thought of an excuse, "It's rare that anyone has those type of eyes and I really don't want to draw attention."

"I apologize, but I cannot shield them." He said and Adrianna already knew what he was playing at. Adrianna just reached into the car and getting a pair of random retro sunglasses. She was sure those were Lal's sunglasses but she would survive. "Wear these... You can still see out of them perfectly but nobody can see your eyes."

"I appreciate your kind gesture." Itachi said, silently taking the sunglasses and putting them on his face. They were dark enough to hide his sharingan. Tobi clapped and complimented how Itachi looked so "Hip and cool," while Deidara snorted and Adrianna tried to hide her laughter. Itachi ignored them all.

"Oh and please don't stray off!"

"I'll make sure of that," Pein said with a nod towards his subordinates. "You will obey Adrianna's rules and if you defy them, you will be met with severe punishment."

"Hai, Leader-sama." The all responded exempting Adrianna. They were all like his little pets.

"Well... Let's get going..."

〜（ゝ。∂）

"_ZOMG!_ Look, look Senpai! Is that a fountain?! Is that a kid _peeing_ in the fountain?! Do people know that it's pee? Tobi thinks it's weird for people to pee in the fountains... Do the people drink it? How does it taste? Hm... Tobi thinks it actually might be good if people—_WOAHHH!_ Does Tobi smell cookies! No, no! It's dango! No, it's cake! It _is_ cake!

"Can we buy some?! Tobi would love some cake! Sugar is _sooo_ yummy! Hey, Senpai? Senpai! Do you see that cookie cake thingy! Ooh, it looks so yummy! Can we get that too, Adri-chan? Tobi's hungry! Tobi hasn't eaten in a long time! _WOAHHH!_ Itachi-san! Do you see that?! It has spinning ponies! Tobi wants to ride it! Can we buy the whole thing and take it home?! It's so colorful and—"

"YOU IDIOT! SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!"

Silence.

...

...

...

"WAHHHH! Tobi is so sorry Senpai! Tobi didn't mean to make you angry! Tobi wasn't trying to be bad boy! Tobi wants to be a good boy and wants to earn praise! What can Tobi do to make it up to youuuu?!"

It was good while it lasted.

But Adrianna didn't blame him. The mall was a really cool place to be, but she rather just stay at home and play video games and the sort. She noticed how all the other members were trying to mask their amazement and she giggled as they looked around the mall with semi widened eyes. It was pretty hard to amaze stoic ninjas.

"Tobi, I'll buy you some cookies if your promise to keep your talking to a minimum, okay?" Adrianna said, patting Tobi's amazingly soft hair. She knew who he really was... But it was so hard to accept it when he was acting so cute.

"O-Okay." Tobi sniffed, rubbing his nose in which reality it looked like he was rubbing his mask. Adrianna smiled, glad he was being quiet and shot Deidara a glare. He glared right back at her.

"You shouldn't baby him," Pein said, barely glancing at Adrianna as they continued to follow her throughout the mall. "He's a man. Not a child."

"I know, but if you do, he'll be quiet." Adrianna said, turning around to smile at Tobi to which he waved shyly at her. She laughed before turning back around.

"Yeah but he'll ask for more unneeded stuff, hm. He irks me." Deidara said, scowling and crossing his arms. He didn't know why he has to be with Tobi. It irked him to no end. Matter of fact, he didn't know why he came to this place with him! He wasn't even considered a fully-fledged Akatsuki member. He growled to himself. He was losing his cool.

"All it takes is a stern 'No.'" Adrianna said as they stopped at this one store, Spencer's. She looked at the Akatsuki members who were peering into the store with curious glances. She smirked. They all would look good and these types of shirts and whatnot. "Well lets go."

_'I'm almost sure I won't like this store,'_ Itachi thought but decided to keep his opinion to himself as they all entered.

〜（ゝ。∂）

Deidara smirked when he read most of the shirts' designs. So far, he was clearly liking this store. Adrianna gave them all permission to look around this store only and not to walk off. He went to the shirts with the humorous words on them. "Never give this man alcohol," Deidara read aloud and looked directly at the masked idiot skipping around the store. "Damn straight, un."

His cerulean eyes then came across a shirt that read, "VIP: Very Impressive Penis." Deidara smirked. He didn't like to brag but... He knew it was damn true. "Oh shirt, don't flatter me, un."

"Find anything you like?" A man suddenly appeared beside Deidara, looking at the shirt. The store's assistant chuckled, "You don't look like the type to buy these shirts, but hey! It's your call! You up to buying it?"

Deidara looked at the man, back at the shirt, at the chuckling Adrianna, and back at the shirt, and then back at the man, "Yeah, un."

The man smirked and nodded. He grabbed the shirt from the rack and followed the man up to the register. Once he rung it up, the man rose his eyebrow at Deidara. Deidara blinked before glancing at Adrianna. "Adrianna, un, come over here." Deidara motioned towards the register at the irritated Adrianna.

"Found something that you'd like?" Adrianna asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Can you pay for this shirt, un?" He said and nodded his head at the black and white shirt with the very true words on them. Well he thought they were true. Fuck what you're thinking.

She looked at the shirt and back at Deidara. And she laughed. Deidara frowned and the the man just snickered. It's not that Adrianna disagreed with the shirt, she's never seen his... Manly part. But she has seen many fanart pictures of him getting screwed by a certain Uchiha and countless of pictures of him and Sasori... Deidara being the feminine one. But still, she thought it was rather ironic. "Girl, I will blow you up into a million pieces if you do not quit pissing me off," Deidara growled.

Adrianna snickered, wiping away her tears, "Dude, that was hilarious!" She said and reached in her pocket, taking out a plastic card and handing it to the man while she did the other necessary stuff needed. "Why'd you choose that shirt over every other shirt in here?" She asked, smirking as Deidara's face slightly reddened.

"Well, why the hell not?" Deidara questioned as the man gave him the shirt in the bag.

Adrianna snickered once more, "You can buy a few more shirts if you'd like. Humor me some more. Oh and find something for Sasori and Hidan." She said and walked off, leaving Deidara with a frown.

"That girl..."

〜（ゝ。∂）

Itachi cooly stood by the entrance, arms crossed. He wouldn't dare touch any of those childish, and insulting things the call clothes. He went through all of them, discreetly using his sharingan. They were foul. When he spotted Deidara had his eyes on a black and white shirt, he refused to chuckle. Itachi thought it was ironic, really. Deidara looked like a girl in more ways than Deidara would realize and buying that shirt was... Foolish.

_'Foolish comrade,'_ Itachi thought, disgusted that Deidara would buy such a shirt.

"Hey, why aren't you buying anything?" Adrianna asked Itachi once she finished buying Deidara's shirt.

"This store is foolish." Itachi put it in simple terms.

Adrianna smiled and nodded, "Well why don't you pick out something for Kisame?" She said and shot an obvious glance at the muscle shirt that read, "Free Hugs."

Itachi had an amused smirk on his yet impassive face, "Hn..." He said and calmly walked over to the clothing rack. Adrianna laughed. She never knew Itachi had a... Playful side.

〜（ゝ。∂）

"Tobi just doesn't know which one to choose!" Tobi said, rather frantically as he stood in front of a shirt rack. Adrianna chuckled at him. "Tobi really likes orange! Does Adri-chan mind finding Tobi something orange, please?"

"I don't mind at all," she said and patted his head once again with a smile, "I'll do anything for someone so cute as you." It was true. It was one of Adrianna's biggest weakness. Cuteness. But no, not just any cuteness. It has to be drop dead cute and adorable... Much like Tobi.

She then walked off only to come back with an orange shirt saying, "Never give this man alcohol." It fit Tobi's personality perfectly if you asked her!

"Tobi loves it!" Tobi shouted, taking the shirt and spinning around with it like the goofball he is, "Thanks, Adri-chan! Tobi'll have to repay you!"

"Ah it's cool, really," she said, shaking her hands in front of her. "Oh, and you can pick out a few more shirts as well. Find something for Zetsu too?"

"No problem!"

〜（ゝ。∂）

Pein blinked.

He then proceeded to rub his now ringed eyes.

Are... Are his eyes deceiving him? No... No the can't be. His eyes never deceived him. Not in this time.

What was wrong with these people.

Was this... Was this a _sex toy?_

Pein blinked and rubbed his eyes again.

"Interested?" A rather flamboyant man at the counter said with a smirk. His eyes shifted to the black toy and right back at Pein. The man ignored how his stoic demeanor and said, "You can ditch the vibrator... I have some bigger and—"

"Finish that sentence and I will snap your neck right here," Pein threatened, already having the man by his throat.

And thus they were all kicked out of the store.

〜（ゝ。∂）

"At least we bought something for some of the other members..." Adrianna sighed. She couldn't believe that Pein got them kicked out of the store. She would expect Deidara for him having a short-temper or Tobi just because he's an idiot. But never the leader himself.

Pein seemed rather normal about the incident.

"Hey! That store seems cool! Adri-chan, can we go there? Can we?!"

"Hot Topic?" She said aloud as she looked at the store with her head tilted. She did need a few more Adventure Time T-Shirts as well as some unnecessary but needed things as well. She was about to say yes but she remembered that they have anime items in that store... Specifically, Naruto items. "Nah... It's too overpriced and I'm not made out of money."

"What you think those shirts cost in there, un," Deidara scoffed, thinking about Spencer's. But he was in no way complaining. He actually was interested in the shirts he bought.

"I'd have to agree." Itachi said with a nod.

"Well that store is even higher priced," Adrianna retorted as they continued their walk. It wasn't long until they found a few more stores and bought some bottoms and shoes. They weren't allowed to get a lot of that like they did shirts because shoes were really expensive nowadays. "Let's take a break and eat something, ne?"

"Hn." Pein responded with a nod.

-Meanwhile-

"And tell me why the fuck we can't go in there? We did while we were in those disgusting ass feline bodies. Why the hell not now?!" Hidan shouted at the blue haired woman.

"That's invading a woman's privacy, baka," Konan replies, folding her arms across her chest, "And that's an insult to me."

"Does it look like we give a fuck?"

"I give a fuck," Kisame said, "As much as I do want to go in the room, it's not enough to get maimed by Konan."

Konan shot a respective nod at Kisame, "Why can't you be like Kisame? He's respectful unlike you, you immortal dimwit."

"He's Fish-Fuck, that's why!" Hidan shouted, "This goldfish is as big as a pervert than I am! But he's so Jashin damned gay and respectful that he won't go against your fucking orders!"

"Did you already forget about the beating you just received?" Kisame asked with a growl, glaring at Hidan.

Hidan rubbed his already healing bruises, _'How could I not?!'_ He shouted in his mind. "I don't fucking get it... How come stupid Puppet Fucker gets to go in that bitch's room but we can't?"

"That's because—Sasori?!" She said burst into the room with narrowed eyes. At first, she thought that he would be raiding through her drawers or the sort but that was proven otherwise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm learning," Sasori simply said with a shrug, eyes glued to the TV. He was most definitely playing a game.

"What the fuck happened to outside?!" Hidan shouted, barging in the room as well, Kisame followed.

"Brats kept bothering me about a game called... Basketball," Sasori explained, "I told them no a few times but various other brats kept asking because they thought and I quote, 'Oh my gawd! Dude has red hair! He looks so cool! Hey, new kid! Ya' wanna play basketball with us? With you, it'd be even!'"

"You're gonna turn into a pedophile," Hidan said with a smirk. "You, a 35 year old man, simply should not be caught with fucking children."

"You're reminding me of Orochimaru, quit it." Kisame said, frowning.

Konan ignored them, "What exactly are you learning here?" Konan asked with an arched blue eyebrow.

Sasori eyes didn't stray from the television, "This console. It's good to get information about this place, I'm starting here."

Kisame perked up at the word 'Information', "Hm? I think I'll learn too then." Kisame said and casually walked over to Sasori, sat next to him and grabbed a black controller.

Sasori growled at the new player. He already knew how to play this game well. Thing is, he wanted to play alone. He noticed how the robot, Clank, was acting like retard thanks to Kisame. "You're the bottom half... Hurry up and get your act together. I don't like to wait."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Kisame said. Kisame smirked when Hidan snuck pass Konan and went by the the girl's drawers. Konan was too distracted by the two naked, but covered, men playing some weird game about an animal and a robot called "Rachet and Clank."

Kisame smirk turned into a grin as he said, "Oh Hidan. What are you doing? Is that the girl's drawers you're going through?" He said rather loudly, saying every word clearly and obvious.

"Kisame you fucker." Hidan seethed as Konan glared at him.

"Hidan just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Konan asked, intensifying her glare directed at Hidan.

"N-Nothing!" He said and closed the drawer quickly.

"You're an insult to mankind." She said and casually walked up to Hidan and grabbing him by them collar of his shirt and dragging him out.

_"KISAME YOU BITCH!"_

-Meanwhile-

"I'm going to go bankrupt..." Adrianna whined as she kept having to pay $1.50 for every turn Tobi wanted on the marry-go-round. But she enjoyed how happy he looked while riding it. One parent had to take her child off of it because Tobi sat next to their child. It was rather hilarious. A grown man going wild on a merry-go-round next to a stranger's child. Yup. Hilarious indeed.

So basically, it was totally worth it.

Adrianna walked up to the round table the Akatsuki members were sitting at after she paid for Tobi's last ride. It surprised her that nobody didn't take notice in their appearance. But also, it didn't surprise her. It was hard to find Naruto fans here. "We should be heading home... We've done all the necessary shopping and I can't stay here for too long."

"Why is that?"

"Seizures," Adrianna said and sat down before laughing, "Kidding. But I hate places... I'd rather stay home." She said.

"What's this, hm?" Deidara asked looking down at the hotwings in his face. It tasted good to him but it was still foreign.

"They're called hotwings. They're one of my favorite foods," Adrianna said with a smile. Deidara looked at her smiling figure before going right back to eating. Adrianna rolled her eyes and continued eating as well.

"WOOO! That was so much fun!" Tobi shouted, running towards their round table, "What's next Adri-chan?!"

"Home." She said and threw away her trash. "Besides, I bet the others are hungry so I'll stop by a food place on the way back."

She felt a vibrating movement in her pocket and she reached down her sweatpants to get her cellphone and answering it, "Yo."

_"Adri-chan! I'm sorry I'm late! I had homework to do cause the teachers were being bitches and decided to just throw packages of homework on us seniors! But hey! I'll be over there shortly!"_ She teenaged voice said before hanging up.

_'Shit...' _Adrianna thought, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_" She repeated over and over while rudely throwing away everyone's trash.

"I was drinking that," Deidara stated lamely when she dumped his red and blue slushy in the trash. Itachi cooly leaned back when Adrianna got to him.

"We gotta go! Hurry the hell up and get in the car." She said, rushing towards the entrance with everyone else, lazily following her.

"What's all this?" Pein asked.

"This crazy ass girl with blue hair going to be at my house in the matter of minutes and she... Knows and admires you guys _a lot_... I'm doing you guys a favor and saving you all." She stated as they exited the mall just to see night falling on them.

"We can hold our own."

"Haha... No. No you cannot."

"We'd just kill her."

"She's basically my sister."

"And?"

"I don't want her dead."

"So what do you want? Knock her out and send her back home, hm?"

"... That'd be nice. But no! We just gotta beat her home and lock her out and pretend nobody is home! Simple!"

"... That involves driving this thing faster than it did earlier?"

"Yep," Adrianna said cooly as she drove out the parking lot, swerving and half way driving on the sidewalk.

"Safe driver my _fucking ass_, hm!"

"Oh senpai, don't be such a pansy!"

〜（ゝ。∂）

I stayed up... All freaking night... Writing this long ass chapter for you guys... Gawd this had better get a lot of reviews.

Seriously though, I've stayed up since 3AM writing this and I just finished this at 6:45AM (I spent 36 minutes rereading and fixing errors) Ah... My eyes are basically falling out their sockets.

I wasn't pleased with this chapter and it seems a bit rushed, in my opinion, but I didn't want it to be any damn longer than it already is... Seriously ._. And sorry if this chapter isn't funny. I can't be intentionally funny... It just... Sorta happens. Lol. And I dunno... I wonder if I'm doing this for you guys, of myself...? I want to enjoy my story as much as you do and I don't want to make it too clichéd, ya' know?

Well that's the introduction of the new character, but she hasn't appeared just yet people!

And I wanted to thank you all so much for reviewing and my 500+ viewers that just... Ya' know... Come and go ^_^

**Reviewers of The Awesomest of the More Awesomest:**

**AKATSUKILOVER73**

**Kaito The Shawdow Wrya**

**WarFlower**

**lonely rainy day**

**Goddess of fun**

**GuestIsMyName**

**One eyed watcher**


	5. Chapter 5: Lal

Chapter 5:

"Uh, Pei―er... Leader," Adrianna spoke as she drove pass cars, going above the speed limit. Yes, getting to the house was above urgent. Deidara was holding onto the handle above the window that nobody uses. On the other hand, Tobi was actually happy that the car was going fast, shouting things like, "Woohoo! So fastttt~!"

Itachi was sitting there boredly, but wondering how fast this car would go to its capacity. He wasn't scared for his life like Deidara. He's Itachi. Pein just looked at Adrianna curiously. _'Is it _this_ important? Exactly who is her friend?'_ Pein thought.

"Can't you contact Konan or someone using that ring of yours?" Adrianna asked, as she turned a corner rather sharply.

"Oi! Slow down a bit, hm!"

"Hm? Well, yes, yes I can," Pein said as he glanced down at his ring, but he was confused, or rather suspicious, that she knew what the ring could do. He'd have to question her later on that; now isn't the time.

"Mind contacting Konan for me and telling her to lock the doors?" Adrianna asked as she leaned forward in her seat, pushing the gas as she saw the yellow light flash.

_'Hn... I guess it is important if she's willing to disobey the rules,'_ Itachi thought as Adrianna sped up instead of slowing down when the yellow light showed itself. But that was pretty common around here, what he didn't know. _'But other than that, how does she know our rings are capable of contacting others?'_

"Fine." Pein said and immediately contacted Konan. He closed his eyes and put up the correct hand seals.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hm?" Konan hummed as she recoiled her fist from Hidan's face. She looked at her ring whilst it was glowing a reddish color. It was the color of her ring after all. "You're free to leave," Konan spoke, looking away from Hidan's tattered face but it was slowly healing, "If I catch you snooping around Adrianna's drawers again, we'll see if you're still immortal."

Hidan got up with a scowl on his face, resisting the urge to flip her off and tear the clothes from her body. He grunted as he left the room. And for the first time ever, he decided he was just going to sit down and close his mouth.

Konan also did the correct seals and closed her hazel eyes, "Yes, Pein-sama?"

"Lock the doors." He simply said and left the conversation.

"That was rather vague," Konan said as she sauntered towards the front door, stepping over a beaten Zetsu.

**-Meanwhile-**

Pein undid the hand seals and looked towards Adrianna with a nod. She sighed a relieving sigh and continued to drive home.

**～（ゝ。****）**

"Shit..." Adrianna swore as she pulled into her driveway. "Uh, don't get out the care until I tell you to." She said as she turned off the engine and hopped out of the truck. Luckily, the members obeyed.

Adrianna trotted to the bluette that was laying down on her porch. "Yo, Lal. Whatcha doing out―"

"Don't you give me that talk!" She said and jumped up, startling Adrianna. "I've knocked on this door so many damn times! Why didn't you call me?!"

"I, uh..." Adrianna said, nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah! I was driving and I couldn't talk on the phone!"

"Hmm... Okay!" Lal said, and grinned at the sweat-dropping Adrianna, "Well what're we standing out here for?! Lego!"

"Wait!" Adrianna said, clutching her friend's wrist, "Uh... Let's talk out here for a while, eh?!" She began to laugh as she sat down, bringing Lal with her.

"_Ehhhh?_ You? Talking outside?" Lal said, rather surprised that her introverted friend would talk outside with her. "Who are you and what did you do to the real Adri-chan?!" She shouted, narrowing her cerulean eyes.

"Adri-chan? Can we get out now? It's getting hot..." Tobi complained as he opened the truck door and slumped onto the ground. Adrianna's eye began to controllably twitch.

"That's why we can't bring you anywhere." Deidara said as he stepped out of the truck as well. His eyes flickered to Lal and back at Adrianna. He raised a perfect blonde brow.

Itachi also stepped out of the car with a sigh. Why did his teammates have to be so stupid? Pein slightly growled at Tobi for being such an idiot. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Riding with boys...?" Lal said below a whisper as she looked over Adrianna's shoulder, "_Oi!_ I thought you weren't a people person!"

"I'm not―"

"Oi, oi!" Lal said standing up once again, "I get it, they're all cosplayers! You wanted to surprise me for a surprise party, didn't ya?! You're such a good friend, Adri-chan~!"

Pein blinked. They rushed to her home for this?

"She's dangerous?" Deidara asked.

"She seems normal..." Tobi said as he still lay on the ground.

"Guys, can you go inside please? Just tell Konan it's you and she might open the door," Adrianna said and grabbed Lal's hand once again. "Take the bag of McDonald's and you guys' clothes too."

"Ooh! I'll help!" Tobi said, immediately diving for the bag of food. Well, why wouldn't he? It had his bag of cookies in it!

Once they were inside, Adrianna dragged the over excited Lal to the car to lean on. Lal opened her mouth, no doubt to ramble, but Adrianna covered it before she did so. "I'm not gonna remove my hand until you promise not to freak out... Okay?"

Lal simply shrugged. Adrianna gave her a deadpanned look. Lal rolled her cerulean eyes before nodding her head. Adrianna slowly, and regrettably, moved her hand and said, "Those people are no cosplayers they are―"

_"Eek!"_ Lal screeched, "I _KNEW_ IT! I knew they weren't just fiction characters! It's just like one of those fanfictoins! Does this mean I can pair up with anyone I choose?! They're all hot so I really don't care which one... Just not Pein. That's Konan property. Oi, oi! How come this happens to you but not me?! I freaking _LOVE_ the Akatsuki and you just ignore them like any other badass anime group you freaking heathen! I got it! I'm gonna make them love me! It will be no easy task but―"

"Shut up! The neighbors will hear you and you know they're freaking worrywarts!" Adrianna shouted at Lal before realizing she called her a heathen. She immediately smacked Lal upside her head, "I am not a heathen!"

"If you don't support Jashinism, you're definitely a heathen."

"When the hell did you become a Jashinist?"

"Ever since I began to watch the episodes with Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-kun."

"You're going to hell for that one."

"Now you?! Don't you dare start shoving your religion down my throat!"

"Jashinism isn't even a real religion!"

"Says you!"

"Hey, Miss Adrianna! What's all that racket going on over there?! Do you realize what time it is?!" The next door neighbor nagged, an older lady with a light pink nightgown.

"It's only nine." Lal deadpanned.

Adrianna covered Lal's mouth before the neighbor nagged even further, "Sorry Mrs. Howard. Lal saw a spider and―"

"A SPIDER?! _EEEK!_ ADRI-CHANN! HOLD ME!" Lal screeched, attempting to jump into Adrianna's arms. Adrianna just looked at the neighbor with a nod. Mrs. Howard just glared at the two girls before stalking back to her house, saying she was going to report the two for disturbing the neighborhood.

"There wasn't a spider... Was there?" Lal asked as she was successfully in Adrianna's arms.

Adrianna just chuckled, "You always overreact, Baka." She said and dropped her friend on the ground. "Anyway... Please, please control yourself. They promised not to hurt me, not you, just so you know."

"Adri-chan, Adri-chan," Lal began shaking her head with a small smile on her face, "You clearly don't know me. I can control my inner Fangirl at any time."

"... I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm trusting you, alright? Don't give them a clue that you know anything about them but their names and insignificant stuff."

"Kay!"

**-Three Minutes Later-**

"ERMAHGERD! Adri-chan! Feel his stomach! Nobody is that toned! Kakuzu-kun how did you do it?!"

"Are you sure I cannot kill her?"

"Kakuzu, please control yourself."

"Oh my! Zetsu-kun you look really hot!"

"Uh, thank you...?"

**"First compliment we've received..."**

"Dei-kun? Are these tracks? Your hair is super long!"

"I don't know what tracks are, but I know they aren't, good, hm! Are you saying my hair is fake?!"

"It's only natural that they think that, Senpai!"

"TOBI-KUN! You sound so adorable!"

"Aw thanks!"

"Kisame-kun! Despite you looking like a shark, you're really hot! I wouldn't mind fu―HIDAN-KUN! Can I see your stomach as well? Your looks just scream 'I'm sexy and I know it!'"

"Weirdo."

"Aw, don't be like that Hidan-kun... ERMAHGERD! You're Itachi_-chan!_"

...

"You're a nuisance." Itachi said, instantly killing her vibe. The whole room went silent when Lal added the '-chan' to his name. Lal looked heartbroken while Adrianna scratched her chin.

"Before she starts crying," Adrianna began, "this is my friend Lal. She'll becoming over a lot 'cause her mom thinks she'll be helping my kittens, which are you lot. It's my mom fault so blame her about Lal, but please... Don't harm her."

"Are you beyond certain that she will not leak any information about our stay?" Pein asked Adrianna who nodded.

"Besides, she doesn't have friends."

"_OI!_ I'm on the brink of tears and you're making fun of me?! _AND I DO HAVE FRIENDS!_"

"Your fault for pissing off people," Adrianna said before sauntering over to the bag of clothes and the bag of food, "Here are your clothes. And there's a whole lot of food in there as well. So eat up and stuff... I'll be in my room playing video games." Lal looked at her friend go to her room which was located down the hall.

"Can I watch you all change and can I also eat with you?" Lal asked, looking as innocent as a newborn.

"Should've kept those doors locked."

～（ゝ。∂）

"Eh, Sasori?" Adrianna said, a bit surprised to see Sasori sitting casually on her bed playing COD. And honestly? That made her morale a bit higher to see one of the Akatsuki members playing a game, naked in her very own room.

"What?" Sasori snapped as he just got knifed by a random player. He's been playing all day and he's been doing all too well to be just a beginner.

"There's some food and some clothes in the living room. Though I don't suggest you to wear clothes, you're welcomed to wear some if you'd like,"Adrianna said with a shrug.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "We've barely been here and you're hitting on a grown man. Insolent teenager." He stated, pausing the game and standing, "Don't start the game. I won't be too long."

"Oh, A-Alright."

～（ゝ。∂）

"It's around midnight so if you're sleepy there are a few rooms you all could stay in," Adrianna said as she lazily walked up front, Sasori trailing behind. "And no worries, you all can sleep calmly 'cause nothing happens here. Well nothing dangerous anyway."

"Still, I suggest my members not to let their guard down in a foreign place," Pein said, glancing at all his members.

Adrianna shrugged, deciding not to pick a right with Pein because it wouldn't be the smart thing to do, "Right... So yeah. Two people can sleep in my room―"

"Where are you gonna sleep, Adri-chan?" Lal asked as she rubbed her eye and was about ready to fall off the couch.

"I'm gonna have my insomnia night with Sasori. We gotta match tonight and there would be no way I'm missing my chance to kick some noob ass," Adrianna said, smirking forming on her face.

"It's barely been a day and you're already buddy-buddy with Danna, hm," Deidara joked, a smirk on his face. "Didn't know you'd get attached so quickly, Danna."

"Don't kid yourself, Brat," Sasori said, rolling his eyes, "I'm only in this to ease my boredom for a while. I needed some time to relax anyway."

Deidara snorted as Adrianna began to speak again, "Anyway, my mom's room is pretty damn big so I guess three people can sleep in there... So that makes five. Hm... Oh! There's an extra room that use to be my brother's, two people can sleep in there as well. And whoever can sleep in the living room since it's pretty spacey."

"There's no room downstairs?" Konan asked. She wanted to be as far as way from the Akatsuki as possible. The members only bring her stress. She needs "Me-Time."

"There's one. But it's pretty small and stuffy." Adrianna explained with a shrug.

Konan smiled, "It's fine, I'll take it."

"Oh well... That concludes that," Adrianna was about to walk back into her room, Sasori already in head of her but she stopped to look at Kisame. She grinned, "Nice shirt, Kisame."

"You think this is funny? Last time I checked, I was damn _man_... Not some stupid kid who likes 'Free Hugs'!" Kisame complained, picking at the shirt.

Adrianna chuckled slightly before winking at Itachi, in which he gifted her with a nod. She laughed before stalking off to her room to continue playing COD with her new gaming buddy.

"I still don't understand why Dei-chan got that fucking shirt," Hidan scoffed, placing his head in his palm. "It's disgraceful!"

"Sure it is, hm." Deidara said sarcastically, usual smirk on his face, "Well I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up, unless you want to get blown up."

"Yeah? You and what clay?" Hidan said, also standing, slightly glaring at Deidara.

Deidara just grunted, "I call her mother's room."

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST, HEATHEN!"

"FUCK OFF, HM!"

"Well this little girl has this couch," Kisame stated, moving off the three seated couch in which the sleeping Lal stretched her body even further.

"I'll go keep those idiots under control," Stated Kakuzu as he got up off the love seat and stalked towards Adrianna's mother's bedroom, hardening his hand just in case he needed to crack a couple of heads.

"Well that room is full," Kisame stated.

"I'll be staying in the room downstairs," Konan stated, standing on her feet, "Please be respectful to your host. She's being kind enough to let us stay here." She reminded before going to her desired room.

"I don't mind staying in the room with Sasori and the other girl," Kisame said and looked towards his partner, "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'd rather sleep in her brother's vacant room." Itachi stated, also standing to his feet.

"Really, Itachi-San?! Tobi was thinking to head there as well." Tobi said, skipping up to Itachi with an elated aura.

Itachi only blinked, "I changed my mind. I don't mind sleeping in the same room, Kisame."

"That's fine." Kisame simply stated. He just secretly wanted to watch Sasori and Adrianna play games all night. But he'd fall asleep eventually.

"I'll take her brother's vacant room," Pein said, already heading there, "Tobi, I suggest you watch over Lal while she's sleeping. You too, Zetsu."

**"Damn, I thought we'd have a room."** Zetsu stated, staring down at the two vacant couches, "At least the couches are comfy."

"I'm with you, Zetsu-San!"

**"Yes Tobi, we've noticed."** Zetsu stated and simply sat on the couch.

"Aw, you don't sound too excited," Tobi said as he sat down on a separate couch. His voice was still childish, though it sort of held his real voice as well.

**"I'm not.** I don't mind, Tobi. If you want to talk all night, we're fine with that."

"No, I think I'll go to sleep."

"Ok, Tobi. Goodnight. **We should go to sleep as well."**

"Hn."

A/N: DUDESSS! Sorry it took a couple of days, really! I had to think about the new character and I didn't want her to act like most crazy girls who don't have a care in the world. Trust me, she isn't your average crazy girl, you'll see that on the next chapter!

By the way, I already wrote the next chapter ! Woo ! But I'm not gonna post it yet because I love torturing my readers TvT !

Thanks for the reviews guys, really :)

**Reviewers of Awesome:**

**Goddess of fun**

**Ronnie**

**Guest**

**Lonely rainy day**

**Kitkatlovesmakara**

**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**

**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**

**AKATSUKILOVER73**

**WarFlower**


	6. Chapter 6: Pwned and Hugged

Chapter 6:

"Wake up your friend," Pein said to the slowly waking Lal. Lal rubbed, or attempted to rub, the sleep from her eyes as she stared blankly at Pein. She blinked.

"Oh... Ohayo," Lal said in a cute, sleepy voice. She stood up and stretched her muscles, emitting a porn like moan. "Everyone's awake? What time is it, Pein-sama?" She asked, glancing at all the members in which were calmly sitting down on the comfy couches.

"It's only seven." Pein spoke as he moved back so Lal could have more room to walk around the couch, "Now, I'd suggest you wake your friend up."

"Kay..." She said and lazily made her way to her best friend's room. Lal giggled. She would think that Adrianna would be successful in pulling all-nighters 'cause she usual is, but in reality, she was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping like an innocent child. "Adri-chan. Pein-sama wants you."

Adrianna didn't even stir.

"Get up...!" Lal groaned as she began to kick Adrianna. Adrianna growled before pulling on Lal's leg, making her fall. "Why are you so difficult in the morning?!"

Adrianna only grunted and gotten even more comfortable on the floor.

"What is taking so long?" Pein asked, barging in the room. He simply blinked when he saw a frustrated Lal crumbled on the floor, and a peacefully sleeping Adrianna. "Adrianna, get up or I may have to use force—"

"_God dammit!_ What do you want at this _ungodly_ hour?!" Adrianna shouted, immediately sitting up and glaring at Pein. She wasn't a morning person, if that wasn't obvious enough. She usual wakes up around the afternoon.

"I'd wish for you to be respectful to your guest or that deal we made will certainly be flushed down the toilet." Pein threatened in to which Lal squealed.

"You're so cool, Pein-sama~!"

"Thank you, Lal," Pein said with a nod. He turned his glaze back onto the slowly standing Adrianna.

"Can't you just give me—"

"No."

"You're nothin' like mom..."

〜（ゝ。∂）

"Please explain to me how you, an outsider... A _civilian_ would know what these rings could do?" Pein questioned, narrowing his eyes at Adrianna.

Lal blinked at Adrianna, _'You should really follow your own rules...'_

"Can you please interrogate me later?" Adrianna groaned as she slumped in her seat, "It's obvious I'm not a morning person and I just want to go back to sleep!"

"That's your own fault for staying up beyond your capacity."

Adrianna narrowed her eyes at Pein, "What are you? My dad?"

"Adri-chan!" Lal gasped and suddenly looked at the glaring Pein, "I'm sorry Pein-sama but she really isn't a morning person. She has to wake up naturally, or near the afternoon to be in a good mood!"

Pein nearly sighed, "Adrianna told me that you admire us, despite you barely knowing us. How could you admire someone you don't know?" He said, beginning to interrogate Lal.

_'I'm really beginning to rethink who's the smart one...'_ Lal thought with a blank face, "Well you're all good looking! And I know some of what you do... So that's why I admire you!"  
_  
__'Great... I'm covering for you,'_ Lal thought as she looked at the sleeping Adrianna. She was nodding her head until she suddenly fell into Kisame's lap.

"Ha. Closest you've been to a girl, eh, Kisame?" Hidan joked with a grin.

"I'm really beginning to think you want another beating, eh, Hidan?" Kisame said with a mock grin of his own. That shut Hidan up.

"You admire what we do?" Pein asked, raising an eyebrow and getting back on topic, "Do you realize what we do?"

_'Gah! I don't know what to say! If I say that I admire them for planning to catch the Jinchūriki, they'll have our heads!'_ Lal thought with a slight frown.

"Exactly what do you know about us?" Konan questioned, also narrowing her eyes.

Lal swore in her mind. She'd have to let out more information that she expected to all because of Adrianna. And this was her freaking rule! Lal sighed. She'd let out some information, but not too much. Just enough information to get her on the safe side.

"Well..." Lal began, shifting her cerulean eyes away from Pein's lilac ones, "I know your occupations and how you all work."

"Elaborate."

"I know that you, or the Akatsuki, are structured in two man teams. Dei-kun and Sasori-kun... Oh! Sasori-kun! I didn't see you yesterday and—"

"Don't get off topic."

_'I really hate having ADHD...'_ Lal thought before continuing, "Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-kun. Kisame-kun and Itachi-cha—_er..._ Itachi-kun. You and Konan-chan. Zetsu-kun is a spy and Tobi-kun is a runner up in a way."

Pein blinked while the rest of the members were either masking their shocked faces or just looking... Well shocked. It amazed them that a mere civilian knew this in a heartbeat. The thing is, how does she know this?

Before anyone could question any further, Lal continued, "Like I said before, I know your occupations as well. Dei-kun is a terrorist bomber. Sasori-kun is a puppeteer. Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-kun are basically immortal. And so on and so forth.

"It's not common knowledge around here, but you can still expect someone to know just a little by your strange appearances. But for now, it's safe to assume that only Adri-chan and I know that information and we won't reveal it to anyone 'cause I really admire you and Adrianna is really the one who has no friends." Lal said, chuckling.

"Lal, take Adrianna and yourself downstairs. We're going to be discussing something up here." Pein simply said.

"O-Okay..." Lal said rather nervously. She then looked at Adrianna. "I can't really carry her so..."

"Kisame."

"Alright."

〜（ゝ。∂）

"They seem suspicious, but trustworthy."

"Those don't go together in a sentence..."

"I'm just putting my opinion out there."

Konan sighed and stood up, "One of the girl's basically stays in her room all day and plays video games, not to mention she has no allies. The other one admires us. That basically screams 'Trust.'" Konan explained.

"That's one way to put it, hm." Deidara said with a nod.

"Konan-chan's so smart!" Tobi cheered. Konan rolled her eyes.

"Zetsu," Pein spoke, looking towards his bicolored subordinate, "keep a close eye on the girls if anything suspicious happens."

"Yes sir."

"Another thing, don't get too attached to those girls." Pein added. He got a chorus of agreements. "Well that includes that, go on with your day."

〜（ゝ。∂）

Silence.

A thing that all sane older people needs to survive from their rachet children. A thing that most nerds would love while they're in a library, reading a really boring book about the life of lamps and their structures. A thing people needed while working or doing home jobs.

And it was a thing Adrianna and Lal just couldn't stand.

"Well if nobody talks around here, I guess I'll just blast my music then," Adrianna said, hopping off the couch, heading towards her room. Until Deidara totally glomped her in a way.

"There's no way in hell you're playing that kind of music, hm." Deidara said, still having a killer grip around her waist.

"Dude, please do not touch me." Adrianna said, her voice like ice. She just could not stand when strangers touched her in any fashion. The close she'd come to touching a stranger would be shaking hands. Nothing more. And nothing less.

Deidara only smirked, "What? Scared of physical contact?" He teased. From the others' view, Kisame seemed like he wanted something to happen, being the action craving shark he is.

"I'm not scared of physical contact! Come touch me, Dei-kun!" Lal cooed, wishing to be in Adrianna's place. Hidan, sitting next to the bluette, got off the couch, sauntered over to Kisame, and sat next to him.

"Fucking weirdo..." He grumbled.

"No but it's uncomfortable! Dude just let go!" Adrianna groaned, squirming in his tight grasp.

Deidara chuckled, "Uh-Uh. This is fun, hm." He declared and squeezed her.

"Dude... Dude... You're squeezing the life outta me!" Adrianna wheezed.

"What are you two doing?" A bored looking Sasori said, emerging from Adrianna's room. He only wore a yellow muscle shirt with the Nyan Cat in the middle of it and some black shorts that went slightly below his knee.

"Well what does it look like?" Deidara deadpanned, eyes also lidded towards his Danna.

"Rape. That's what it looks like." Sasori declared, walking straight pass him. "And what happened to not getting attached?" He mumbled.

And in that moment, Adrianna screamed.

"Dammit girl. What the hell, hm?" Deidara said, letting go of the jumpy girl, rubbing his left ear. "What the hell was that for?"

"Something bit me!" She shouted, rubbing her arm. "And it hurt like hell!" Deidara, on the other hand, turned around looking sheepish. His comrades gave him stupid looks and they were all thinking the same thing:

_'Baka.'_

Adrianna then stomped over to Deidara, grabbing his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the pink tongue flick out of his hand, showing perfectly straight teeth. "Hey. What're you doing―"

"This is kinda cool." Adrianna peered into Deidara's hand with a small smile. "I'd be damned if I said it wasn't cute."

From afar, Hidan snorted, "Cute? That shit is gross! That fucker's hand needs to be chopped the fuck off and replaced with something normal!" Hidan ranted and shuddered.

"Ooh! Lemme see!" Lal said, zooming over to the pair of older teens. She took Deidara's other hand. The mouth on this hand was closed. She poked at its lips and the mouth began to open. A cute giggle emitted from her mouth, "It is cute!"

And Deidara? He was blushing like a madman. He then snatched both of his hands away from the girls and frowned, "What the hell was that?!" He shouted at them.

"What? Scared of a little physical contact?" Adrianna smoothly returned, crossing her arms over her chest... Or lack of thereof.

"Usually, girls, or people in general, would flip a shit if they saw my hand mouths, hm. And calling them... 'Cute' is just going overboard." Deidara said, knitting his blonde eyebrows.

"Well they are!" Lal said with a nod. "Right Adri-chan?"

Adrianna shrugged, "I don't like using the word... 'Cute'... But they are, honestly. Those 'general' people need to get their eyes fixed because those were the cutest and perfect lips I've ever seen."

"Wait, wait!" Lal said, shaking her head, "What about Sam-kun's lips from Glee? His lips are soo sexy!" She said, dreamily before slumping down on the floor.

Adrianna nodded with a smile, "His lips are sexy. But Deidara's hand mouths things are cute." She said.

Deidara turned around to his comrades again and calmly walked over to them with a blank face. He sat down on the vacant spot that Lal left. "They're just not normal, hm..."

"Could've been figured that out when they called Fishfuck hot!" Hidan laughed before turning to Kisame, "No offe―"

Kisame punched him off the couch with a frown, "Offense very much taken."

"Pwned." Adrianna and Lal both said in unison.

A/N: DUDES ! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter ! By making it up to you, I'll write an even longer chapter… to my capacity… Which like 4K words… JUST FOR YOU LOVES ;)

Reviews of Awesomeness:

Red Moon Lollipop

Kitkatlovesmakara

TheGirlWithNolQ

Lonely rainy day

TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER

AryaStarks

AKATSUKILOVER73

23Lalagirlable

Abby

Kaito The Shadow Wrya


	7. Chapter 7: Forgot name of chapter

Chapter 7:

"So what do you bitches do for... 'Fun'?"

It was obvious as to who asked it. Too bad nobody was actually listening. Adrianna was in her room playing video games with her gaming partner. Albeit it was risky, Lal decided to watch the new Naruto episode, making sure nobody had seen her. Kisame decided he was going to take a quick shower, seeing that he actually liked to take care of his skin despite his appearance and personality. Deidara was then stalking towards Adrianna's room, seeing if she had anything he could experiment explosives with. Itachi was also in Adrianna's room, seeing that it was the place that lacked boredom. Zetsu was currently, and practically begging, asking Pein could he eat human flesh. Konan was in the small stuffy room downstairs, relaxing. She was enjoying her "Me Time". Tobi wasn't being minded by any of the members as he stalked around the house. Kakuzu was sitting down on the couch, also wondering what they did for fun around here.

A few minutes and Hidan was never answered.

"BITCH I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Hidan shouted at the bluette, making her flinch. Lal turned off her iPod, what she was watching Naruto on, and faced Hidan with a smile.

"Sorry, Hidan-kun. I was engrossed in this show―"

"Hm? What show?" Hidan asked before taking the blank iPod from her hands. "This is what you all use as a TV around here? Pretty damn small if ya' ask me..."

"No!" She said before giggling, "Adri-chan's main TV is downstairs. Wanna watch Anime? Kakuzu-kun you could join if you'd like."

"If have nothing else to do." He mumbled before standing to his feet.

"What the fuck is 'Anime'?" Hidan decided to ask instead. Lal got off the couch as well and headed downstairs, them following behind her coolly.

"It's like a cartoon but it's in a Japanese style and it's way cooler than regular cartoons! It's amazing~!" She shouted before skipping over to the Wii which was on a stand right under the flat screen TV. "We have Hulu so we can watch a buttlaod of anime."

"Some fancy technology you have here." Kakuzu said with a snort as he looked around. He noticed the few computers here and there and other unpopular consoles and machines he has never seen or heard of.

Lal scoffed, "It's not mine. It's Adri-chan's... She's one futuristic chick if ya' ask me!" She said before putting the TV on Hulu. Instead of going directly towards Anime, she headed towards the search bar. If she had clicked Anime, the anime Naruto Shippuden would have popped up and that wouldn't end too well.

"Me and Adri-chan wanted to watch this new Anime called 'Attack on Titan'... Hm... I'll go get her and the rest and we could watch it! Wouldn't that be great?!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at Lal. "Why would it be great? It's just comrades watching a series together."

"GAH! Why invite those bastards?" Hidan sneered. "I say it's better with just the thre―Kakuzu could really just get the fuck out and it would just be me and Lal and things could get all hot, sweaty, wet and kinky and then―"

"Hidan-kunnnn!" Lal screeched with a red face. Hidan smirked at her embarrassed face.

"But just a few days ago, you'd want that shemale touching on you but you get all shy at some fucking words." Hidan laughed. "That's completely fucking backwards if you asked me."

"Hidan, stop teasing her." Kakuzu said with bored eyes. Hidan only rolled his eyes before Lal scampered up the steps to get the remaining people.

**（＾****ω****＾）**

"K-K-Kisame-kun!" Lal stammered, face reddening as wet Kisame emerged from the bathroom with only a towel lamely, and loosely, hanging from his hips. It could fall off at any moment! His well-toned chest glistened from the sheer layer of water, not to mention the water drops falling from his hair and rolling down his bulky body.

Lal couldn't say it was every woman's dream to see this, but it was her's... Definitely her's.

"You still there, kid?" Kisame asked awkwardly as he flicked her forehead softly. She frowned from the impact but swiftly nodded. "What do you need?" He asked, placing a hand on his hips while using the other to tussle his wet hair.

"K-Kisame-kun... You're..." Lal barely managed to say, "You're ravishing. I wouldn't mind stripping stark naked and doing you endlessly... Say... Don't sharks have two―"

"Kisame. I'd suggest you stop hypnotizing hormonal teenagers that cannot seem to handle, and I quote, 'Your hotness', unquote." Itachi interrupted with a straight face, tossing his partner a plain white T-Shirt. Lal gaped at him while the reddened Kisame chuckled, effectively catching the shirt.

"I have to admit, I get more attention from these girls than I do back where we resided." Kisame admitted with a chuckle, honestly. Itachi merely grunted before returning to Adrianna's room. His red face was now gone as he simply looked at gaping Lal. He shrugged before heading to a vacant room to change.

"Wait, Kisa-kun!"

"I have nickname?" He questioned as he turned around before entering Adrianna's mother's vacant room. And he was ignored.

"We're watching this amazing series downstairs and you're welcome to join us! I'm gonna grab the other members, kay?" She said with a smile before skipping to Adrianna's room.

**（＾****ω****＾）**

"On your left." Sasori said before ending his opponent with a shot to the head and moving on.

"But there's no one―_HOLY SHIT!_ Aw fuck! Dammit Sasori! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Adrianna shouted, going into a cursing fit for dying when they were just about to finish the match. And win.

"I did. You should pay more attention to your teammate." Sasori said emotionlessly, but there was a hint of annoyance lace in his voice at their lost.

"Maybe I should school her, Danna." Deidara chided with a smirk before getting glared down by a pair of brown eyes.

"No, you should fuck off blondie." Adrianna said with a frown. Deidara raised an eyebrow at her before she realized what she said. She laughed nervously, "I get angry when I loose matches..."

"You're basically all bark and no bite." Sasori stated, taking the headset off of her head that he knew about already from his 'research', "I'll be taking this."

"But those bastards will be bad talking us and shit! This is no game, Sasori!" She said, throwing a fist in the air... Looking like a total dork.

"You're a dork, hm." Deidara deadpanned. He then made a swift move, taking Adrianna's wireless controller, "My turn."

"What? No! Gimme that back!" She fussed, jumping on the bed to take the controller a chuckling Deidara successfully snatched.

In the few days they've been here, they've basically learned to relax. Even Pein himself found himself relaxed in the house. Of course he was suspicious of Lal leaving every day of the week for what they called "School" but Lal and Adrianna managed to convince him it was a place for learning… but he managed to have Itachi enroll in the school as well… Just in case. He also questioned as to why Adrianna wasn't part of it, assuming that she might be some kind ignorant, bigoted, drop out when in actuality, Adrianna graduated before Lal did.

Zetsu always did his morning scouts and his night scouts and never found anything out of the ordinary. And his reward was Lal giving his raw meat from the freezer. Zetsu complained at first, but he said how it would have to do since they couldn't eat the humans here.

Tobi seemed oddly relaxed... But yet, he knew someone was behind this. But he figured that said person behind this wouldn't make themselves known so quickly. It's not something ninjas would do. He didn't feel the need to tell anyone since there was nothing out of the ordinary... Actually, he didn't need to tell anyone. He's fucking Tobi!

"Ano..." Lal's voice sounded through the cleaned room that four people occupied, "Can I join?" She asked Deidara and Lal.

"First rape, now this?" Sasori said emotionlessly as he looked over the matured teen and his partner, "Brat, I've expected more out of you." He said, sarcastically.

"What? Don't want him to have sex?" Adrianna asked, nonchalantly from their mangled spot on the bed. "I mean... He doesn't look too young... And I'm 19. I wouldn't mind―"

"I swear I haven't met anyone weirder than you two, hm." Deidara said, pushing Adrianna off of his person.

The silent Itachi just sighed from his spot on the bed, "You wouldn't rape the girl, would you?" Itachi asked, but it came out more of a statement. Oh no. There would be no raping of the girls.

"Look, Uchiha," Deidara seethed, "Don't put me so low as Hidan to rape a girl."

"Hey! I'm only 19!"

"... So I cannot join?"

"What do you need?" Itachi said, cutting the nonsense.

"Oh!" The bluette perked, "Once Kisa-kun changes, we're heading downstairs to watch Attack on Titan with Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-kun. I want you all to come with us!"

"Nah." Adrianna was the first to reject, getting back on the floor, "I'd rather stay in my room." She said, snatching the controller away from Deidara and was beginning to find a new match.

_"A-dri-channnnn!"_ Lal whined, "Quit being such an introvert!"

"Being alone has its own rewards." Adrianna stated with a shrug, struggling to find a match.

"Why not?!"

"Why not what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Adri-_San!_ Why don't you wanna come watch the series?!"

"Ooh... Degraded," she winced before saying, "Besides, I'm not a people person."

"But you're in a room filled with strangers."

"Not filled,"' Adrianna said, finally finding a match, "There are three people in here, exempting myself. I don't fare well with large groups."

"You liar! You can handle a few people easily!"

A chuckle escaped Adrianna's lips, "Yeah, I know."

"Then come downstairs with us!"

"My room is fun and so is this console, right?"

"No! Come downstairs!"

"I will go." Itachi said, getting off the bed, coolly. "I'm assuming you want us to watch a series. It sounds interesting." He said honestly before walking to Lal's side.

"I don't side with Uchiha's, hm." Deidara said, sneering at the emotionless Uchiha, "Especially not that one."

"Rude..." Lal mumbled. Deidara just rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"I'll go as well." Sasori said, removing the black headset from his head, "I want to see what this series have to offer."

"B-But!" Adrianna stuttered. "You're my gaming partner!"

"It was never set in stone."

"You'd pick me over the Uchiha?" Deidara asked, frown forming on his face. Sasori merely shrugged.

"Well... Uh... I'll go ask the others if they wanna join us." Lal said before awkwardly moving out the room, the two emotionless men following her.

Adrianna sighed before handing Deidara the spare wireless controller, "You're gonna improvise." She stated just before she match started.

"I feel so honored," Deidara replied sarcastically. He already knew the basic tactics from watching Sasori and Adrianna play so it was like he was a regular player.

"I'm getting the headset." Adrianna spoke, trying to reach for the headset but it was already snatched away from her grasp.

"You're only going to embarrass us, hm." Deidara said, understanding Sasori. "I'm going to use the headset."

"Don't get mad when they start making fun of your speech problem... Hm... That's cute too, I noticed." Adrianna said, smirking when she saw Deidara's face slightly widened. She winced when she got slapped upside her head.

"Stop saying the things I have are cute," he stated before going to an abandoned area on the game, "Besides, I'll just blow them up into my beautiful pieces of art! Art is a bang, hm!"

'He finally said it.'

** Omake****  
**  
"Jashin dammit..." Lal groaned as she raided through Adrianna's kitchen, "I wanted to make you guys some pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Kisame repeated, "I've never heard of it."

"Figures..." Lal mumbled under her breath. "They're _soooo_ good! Well... If you cook them perfectly and cake it with syrup and butter then hell yes! It's pretty damn good!" Lal cheered.

"How could you get so happy about food?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned on the refrigerator.

"It doesn't make a difference," Kakuzu stated, "We all get over excited about something."

"But food? That seems a bit eccentric to me." Kisame said with a nod.

"Well then obviously, you've never had American food." Lal said with a smirk. "Those things you ate yesterday? Yeah, those were called Hamburgers and Fries."

"I'd have to agree, those were pretty good."

"How much money do you people make off of it?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

"Millions!" Lal said. "But let's hop off McDonalds for a while. Since there's no pancake mix... Uh... I could make scrambled eggs and sausages."

"You do realize we don't know how to make any of that, right?" Kakuzu asked.

Lal nodded, "I'll teach you! But first..." She skipped out of the kitchen and instantly came back, having three frilly pink aprons in her hands, "We gotta wear these so we don't get messy."

"I refuse." Kisame and Kakuzu stated in unison.

"Oh don't be such lameos!" Lal said with a pout. "Please? You guys would look really hot in these if you ask me!"

"More like old, flamboyant gay men if you ask me." Kisame snorted while Kakuzu grunted in agreement. "Besides, do you not see my face? Unattractive, right?"

Lal shook her head frantically, "All I see is a hot, bulky man in front of me! Same goes for Kakuzu-kun! Honestly, I think you're all hot!"

"You're weird." Kisame stated, taking an apron from the girl, "But I do like your compliments." Lal grinned and immediately hugged Kisame. He froze for a bit before awkwardly patting her head.

"Thanks Kisa-kun! You're really nice!" Lal said, coming up with nickname off the bat. Kakuzu snorted. First the apron, the awkward hug, and then the nickname. This was nice blackmail.

Kisame, on the other hand, was rather fond of the attention he was getting. It's not like he was liked from the female population anyway. He'd suck up all the attention now before they return back to their base, somehow.

"Next, Kuzu-kun!"

"Don't call me such stupid names." Kakuzu immediately said, making the girl pout. A cute pout at that. Kakuzu only rolled his eyes. "I only agreed to help you cook. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Aw, you're no fun, Kuzu-kun!" She whined in which that Kakuzu growled. If that stupid compromise wasn't made, he'd have been killed her already. "At least wear the apron!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Kisame chuckled, "Come on, _Kuzu-kun_. Just wear the apron." Kisame teased.

"Fuck off, Kisame."

"_Kuzu-kun~!_ I'm begging you!" Lal whined.

Kakuzu growled, snatching the apron from her and hastily tying it around his body. "There! Happy now?! Just quit the damn whining!" He snapped in which both Kisame and Lal went silent.

...

"ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's start cooking!"

**～（ゝ。****）**

**A/N: Gotta love Lal, right ?**

**In just a chapter or two, the plot will come into play. You could probably guess what the next chapter will be about but I want to make a chapter about Itachi going to school with Lal since I stated it in the story. I don't want leave my details hanging, right? RIGHT!**

**ALSO… I'm reading two, no **_**three**_**, stories that I'm really interested in. If you want really, superfast, day-to-fucking-day updates, I really suggest ****Introverted****. It's a really, **_**really**_**, good story. Sai is HILARIOUS !**

**If you're practically in lurve, or love, with Tobi/ Obito, I suggest reading ****Second Chances****. It's totally good. Or ****One's Dream****. Second Chances is when Tobi is actually Obito and One's Dream is… just Tobi. BUT, they're both really good.**

**Lastly, it's this story called ****My Story****… It's above and beyond good. You'd come to liking the pair SasoHina or basically anything with Sasori in it…**

**All of those stories are Naruto fanfictions… Yeah… I love naruto fanfictions c;**

**OKAY! I'm finished! I look forward into writing the next chapter!**

_**Reviews of The Awesomest which is Above the Lamest:**_

_**Lonely rainy day**_

_**GM Nasai**_

_**WarFlower**_

_**Kitkatlovesmakara**_

_**KunaiKitten**_

_**Red Moon Lollipop**_

_**23Lalagirlable**_

_**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**_


	8. Chapter 8: NUNS 3

Chapter 8:

_'I can't believe I'm sitting down here, watching a series I wanted to watch alone...'_ Adrianna thought as she slumped in her seat. Matter of fact, she couldn't believe that Pein was down here enjoying the series! Everyone was for that matter! If someone even uttered a word, Hidan was the first to tell them to "Shut the fuck up!"

If someone were to move too much, Konan would be the first to lash out on them. If someone were to gasp, Kisame would punch them. And that's exactly why Tobi is laying on the floor, with visible stars flying around his head. Adrianna had to fight the urge to sigh, or to get up and go back to her room.

Adrianna was actually glad that the first season was only twelve episodes and they were on said twelfth episode. She smirked when half of the Akatsuki ranted on how they should've made the series longer.

"Once we're finished when this, we could watch Death Note!" Lal exclaimed, going towards the final episode of Attack on Titan.

"Death Note?" White Zetsu tilted his head. Black Zetsu let out a dark chuckle, "Sounds interesting..."

Lal smiled, glancing at the plant man, "It's about this teen who finds a note book that can kill anyone with their name written down in the notebook. And then there's this hackin' awesome detective who has these apprentices—"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up." Hidan said with a frown knowing she was going to continue to rant and say unnecessary things, "Nobody asked you for all of that shit." Lal frowned, fighting back the tears as she played the episode.

Adrianna scowled at Hidan before throwing the nearest thing near her, at him. Which was surprisingly, a brick. Which hit him square in the jaw. "Quit yelling at her! She was doing you a favor, prick!"

Adrianna was sensitive when it came to making Lal cry, or just putting Lal off the edge. Why, you ask? Lal was always one of those nice girls that liked everyone and didn't really feel the need to fight back. She just took whatever was said in, and usually she would sulk, or cry, then get over it. But it did not sit well with Adrianna since Lal was made fun of a lot in High School because she was the one who stood out more. Lal always dyed her hair, always watched anime, and basically did anything the crowd didn't. Lal was the first person that introduced anime to Adrianna anyway. And since anime is such an amazing thing, why not defend her?! She brought her heaven!

"You motherfucker! I didn't even yell at her!" Hidan yelled back, clutching his bleeding, and broken, cheek. "Dammit! Who the hell taught you how to throw shit?!"

"None of your damn business!" Adrianna shouted back, now throwing a lamp at Hidan which he dodged. He gifted her by sticking his tongue out which he was rewarded with a dictionary thrown at his face. "Apologize to her!"

"What the? Hell no! She's at the age where she should suck it the fuck up!"

"WAHHHH!"

"HIDAN!" Adrianna screeched.

"Whaaaat?!" Hidan groaned. Adrianna furiously pointed at Lal who was wailing and Hidan furiously shook his head.

Adrianna just stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

...

She then threw an iron at him, and no, it didn't end there. She was endlessly throwing all she could fine at him. She even resorted to throwing her mom's newest printer at him, which she missed. But she didn't care, she'd just throw more stuff.

"TAKE COVER!" Tobi shouted and zipped upstairs, ran into Adrianna's mother's room and went under her bed. He sighed before closing his eyes soundlessly. "Whoever is the cause of this, will not get out so lightly..." He said with his deep tone of voice, referring to the person who sent them here.

In the matter of seconds, Zetsu then appeared beside Tobi. "It has gotten rough down there." White Zetsu answered while Black Zetsu answered, **"They're becoming nuisances."** Tobi merely grunted in amusement and agreement. Ha, but who is he the one to talk?

**（＾****ω****＾）**

Tobi finally emerged from under the bed and made to leave the room until a certain CD case caught his attention. He stalked over to the oak wood dresser which had an oversized mirror sitting on top of it, and he took the CD case, his eyes, or eye, narrowing.

One the left of the case, he could see most of all the tailed beast, one through seven to be exact. In the middle could be considered one of the people he also hated, and reminded him so much of his own sensei, Naruto Uzamaki. And on the right side, he could see Itachi's kid brother, Sasuke; the teen that very much needed his vengeance. Then he saw a familiar, silver haired, young adult with rounded glasses. And barely visible, he noticed himself... Just with a different mask and two eye holes.

Those girls... They knew more than what they had told him. The information was so obvious. Or it could've just been his mother who wanted the game and Adrianna and Lal knew nothing of this. But that wouldn't work out well. Adrianna's mom bought her a game... And this... This was definitely that game. He remembered perfectly, her whining about her new game.

And that's what made him uneasy.

He. Was a. _Game_.

Naruto. Was a. _Game._

Sasuke. Was a. _Game.__  
_  
The Uchiha massacre. Was a. _Game._

His plan. Was a. _Game._

He swore under his breath before storing the game case behind the oversized mirror. It was a lame place to hide it, but he couldn't seal it away in a scroll. He needed scrolls for that to happen.

His mission changed from _Operation Get the Hell Out of Here After Demolishing the Enemy_ to _Operation Interrogate the __**HELL**__ Out of Those Girls and Make them Loyal to Him and Him Only then Get the Hell Out of Here After Demolishing the Enemy_ in a heartbeat.

He knew from then, life would just never be the same... But hopefully he would still be able to finish his Moon's Eye Plan.

（＾ω＾）

"All you have to say is 'Sorry'... Is it really that hard?" Adrianna sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. On her left arm, a blue haired girl was clinging with a face of remorse.

"I'm not saying a damn word."

"'Cause you're a big bitch, that's why!"

"Oh you wanna go there, Ugly Bitch?!"

"Oh I've been there, Religious Bitch! I mean really, who goes on and on about some damn God all day, basically shoving your religion down everyone's throat?!" Adrianna ranted, placing her hands on her hips.

Hidan's violet eyes were twitching, fighting the urge to kill the girl in front of him. "Well what kind of bitch stays in their room all damn day like they have no life, ya' fucking heathen!"

Deidara chuckled, watching everything unfold before his cerulean slender eyes, "Just say Jashin is a girl. He'd be too flustered to respond, hm."

**"Jashin is not a girl."** Lal seethed, jacking Deidara by the collar of his shirt. "You apologize to Jashin-sama right now!"

"What the actual hell?" Deidara said, a mixture of confusion and surprise laced in his voice. Adrianna blinked at her friend, dumbfounded while Hidan smirked at Lal.

_'At least there's one less stupid jackass in this house,'_ Hidan thought. "Hey you, Bluey." Hidan said, lamely pointing at Lal who swiftly turned around, fire in her eyes. His smirk grew wider, "How about I teach you how to sacrifice some asshole one day, huh?"

"Really?!" Lal shouted, dropping the confused blonde on the floor. "That'd be amazing, right Adri-chan?!"

_'Who would be excited about killing someone...?'_ Adrianna thought, her eye twitching, uncontrollably. "No way in hell is there gonna be any kind of blood near this house!"

"And we're not attracting any unwanted attention, Hidan." Pein said sternly, boring his eyes into Hidan's glaring ones.

"Fuck you all! Y'all just jealous bastards 'cause I'm immortal and sooner or later, this blue haired bitch will be too!" Hidan said, slapping a hand on Lal's shoulders. "Right, Bluey?"

"R-Right!" She said, grinning up at her favorite Jashinist.

"If I were to cut your limbs off and burry you alive, your immortality would be a curse. Your gloating is irritating me; stop it." Itachi said firmly, his black eyes narrowing at Hidan who flipped him off.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun!" Lal said, bowing deeply.

Itachi sighed, "Don't let Hidan drag you into his stupidity." He said before standing up and going upstairs. Hidan blinked before running after the Uchiha, shouting obscenities.

"Konan," Pein stated, shifting his eyes towards the blue haired woman.

"I know, Pein-sama." Konan said and went after Hidan. _'What am I, a torturer? ... I'm not going to lie; I do like beating Hidan to a pulp.' _She said inwardly, a little smile forming on her lips.

"I'm bored now since Hidan ruined everything." Deidara said, flipping himself around on the couch so that his head was a few centimeters above the ground but his blonde, yellow hair reaching the hardwood floor. "I could kill for my clay."

Kisame grunted in agreement, "It feels weird without Samehada..." He muttered, placing his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Yo, Adrianna," Deidara said, blinking at the brown haired girl who he saw upside-down, "can we get back to playing our game? I'm bored as hell."

"No," Kakuzu said. "She will be teaching me about currency here. I'll be taking her."

"And I can have Dei-chan?" Lal perked, tilting her head to the side.

Deidara groaned. "Look, I'm not one for those stupid jokes. I get it enough from Hidan. I mean it when I say this, un: Do not. Call me. Dei-chan. I don't care what the purpose is. You hear me?" He said, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at the blue haired teen that was just about ready to cry.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Danna wanna have a go at COD?" He asked the bored crimson haired adult. Sasori's brown lidded eyes boredly shifted over to the yellow haired nineteen year old and shrugged.

"I have nothing else to do," the red haired adult said, standing to his feet. And didn't even look at Adrianna as he and Deidara made their way upstairs, "I'll be using your room."

Adrianna shrugged as her eyes were now lidded, "I don't care... Looks like I'm too busy teaching someone about currency. Fun right?" She said sarcastically. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her. _'What is it, narrow eyes day?'_ Adrianna thought.

"We could go in the dining room and discuss the currency." Adrianna said as he and herself made their way upstairs towards the dining room table.

Lal, Kisame, and Pein continued to sit downstairs awkwardly. Lal blinked before saying, "Wanna play a clichéd game called truth or dare?"

"No." Pein said before leaving. Lal blinked at him before slumping her shoulders, _'Meanie...'_ She thought before turning hopefully at the blue skinned adult.

_'Am I getting too attached?'_ Kisame thought with a frown, _'I do like the attention I get from her.'_ He then dryly chuckled, inwardly. _'I'm just sucking all the attention I can get from her, huh?'_ He said to himself. Lal tilted her head at the thinking shark.

Kisame then outwardly sighed, "Whatever."

"Yay! Kisa-kun you're the best!" Lal said, latching on to the blushing adult.

_'The nicknames. The hugs... Just what in the hell am I turning into?'__  
_  
**（＾****ω****＾）**

Later that night, Lal cooked for them all, dragging a lazy Adrianna with her. Adrianna didn't like how the Akatsuki made her feel. Unlike a couple of weeks ago, she was hardly ever in her room and now she was normally talking with the Akatsuki like it was just another day. It made her feel weird inside. She was never the one to have a ton of friends. The only friend she had, and needed was Lal; nobody else was wanted.

Adrianna didn't have a tragic pass. Matter of fact, she loved her pass. It was filled with joy, love and life. She didn't have to worry about her parents divorcing seeing that she grew up with only her mom. She didn't have to worry about getting bullied since she was homeschooled. She didn't have to worry about making friends since she was homeschooled. She wanted to be alone with only her mother in her life. But she was terribly mistaken.

Her life was filled with even more joy when Lal came around. It was when Adrianna's mom decided for her to stop being homeschooled and sent her to school. And it was the same time Adrianna didn't talk to her mom as much since she didn't agree on the decision and felt as her mother was pushing her away.

Anyway, Lal was a new girl. Adrianna had been at the school for at least two months so she wasn't so new. Lal got teased a lot because she dyed her hair every month, she watched abnormal things, loved gore (Despite her personality and she doesn't like to fight)... And she adored yaoi.

They first crossed each other path's when Lal was getting bullied by a couple of girls. Adrianna thought they were jealous because Lal had things they didn't. She was rich, after all. Anyway, Lal was cornered by three other girls Adrianna knew as the captain of the cheerleading squad, a very popular girl, and a third wheel who was just trying to fit in.

Adrianna blinked as she saw Lal's clear tears fall from her eyes as she pleaded. Her mouth formed a small 'o' when she noticed the cheerleader captain had scissors in her hands. Adrianna frowned when she made a move to cut Lal's long hair.

"Yo, bitches." Adrianna said smoothly as she walk over to the four young teens. "Whatcha playing?" She asked, a bit cocky since she was a year above them. They were sophmores while Adrianna was a junior.

"Who the hell are you?" The captain sneered, not knowing who the brown haired chick was. And honestly, nobody did. They hardly noticed her because she always kept to herself... But bullying others was something she just didn't stand for. Especially if the person they were bullying was just being themselves.

"I'm Adrianna Scheme." Adrianna replied with a smile. "And I don't really care for your names since you're just a bunch of stupid girls... I mean really," Adrianna said, easily taking the scissors away from the girl, "who cuts other girls' hair anymore? That's for pussies."

The popular girl frowned, "Who the hell are you to tell us what we can and can't do? This bitch here was mocking us!"

"A-And we're not kids!" The third wheel girls said with uncertainty.

Adrianna rolled her brown orbs, and dropped her smile, "Yeah sure, the casual lie. I was just standing there for five minutes." She said and took Lal's wrist. "Well we don't have time to waste on a bunch of childish pussies, do we?" Adrianna said, smiling at Lal.

Lal smiled as well and stuck her tongue out at the three girls as the walked away. Adrianna sighed. Lal looked at her with her cerulean eyes. "Ano... Will you be my friend?"

Adrianna blinked. 'What does Ano mean...?' She thought before looking at Lal who was a few inches taller than her. "Uh... I have enough friends...?" Adrianna lied.

"You liar!" Lal said and latched into Adrianna's arm. "We're gonna be friends, Adri-chan!"

"... You watch Anime, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"Geek." And hence fourth, that was the only person she allowed in her life after making up with her mother, grateful that Lal and herself became friends. Well, Lal did practically force herself on Adrianna so she actually had no choice but to eventually accept her. Adrianna easily blocked everyone out her life... And somehow, Lal reminded Adrianna of a manga protagonist. She never gave up trying to be her friend, and look at them now?

Best friends for eternity and beyond.

Adrianna remembered everything perfectly, softly smiling to herself. But now she considered herself a geek as well. She would never watch TV if it wasn't anime.

Lal looked at her spaced out friend. She flicked the side of Adrianna's head with a smile. "Eat, Adri-chan."

Adrianna returned the smile, flicking her friend as well. Adrianna ignored the weird feeling in her stomach, seeing that it was the same feeling she got when her and Lal practically became sisters. If that weird feeling turned out to be a good one, so should this one.

**（＾****ω****＾）**

Later that night when Tobi was sure everyone was sound asleep, he easily snuck into Adrianna's room, Zetsu coming from the ground as well. Adrianna was sleeping in her own bed while Kisame and Itachi took the floor.

Tobi casted a strong genjutsu so that nobody would be able to see/ sense them see what the game beheld. But little did they know, no type of genjutsu worked on Adrianna nor Lal. But fortunately, Adrianna was a heavy sleeper and Lal was too lost in her orgy filled dreams... And Lal was in the living room, fast asleep.

"Hey there's that blonde kid." Zetsu said, blinking his golden eyes on the TV screen. **"I still find it unbelievable that our life is already a lie."****  
**  
Tobi ignored them and decided to play free match since, from what he knew from the other games Adrianna played, story mode took too much time and he, in fact, did not have enough time.

He decided to let the computers fight since he was in a bad mood from what he found out earlier. And games just wasn't his forte, when he was a kid, most definitely though.

Tobi randomly picked any two characters which strangely choose Naruto, the beginning of Shippuden, and Tobi himself. His eyes narrowed dangerously when the match began.

He and Zetsu watched, beyond interested as the two fictional, but not so fictional, characters exchanged blows and jutsus. "Who do you think will win?" Zetsu asked himself. **"My money is on Tobi if I had any money. Besides, we're not making any more bets; you're the idiot who made us get beaten to death."**

White Zetsu chuckled, "Sorry about that."

**"Whatever."** Black Zetsu said, coolly.

Tobi frowned when it turned out, the ninja clad in orange one the match. _'If I'm correct, this game is just a stupid versus game.'_ Tobi thought. _'But what if this game predicted the outcome of our matches...?'_ He thought, his frown going deeper.

"If you play story mode, do you think it will it will show a lot more?" Zetsu asked, tilting his head. "If you're not up to it, I would like to give it a try. I played a few times with Adrianna since she wanted me to stop craving human flesh."

Tobi's Sharingan whirled dangerously as his head snapped towards Zetsu, "You played this game before?" He said, his voice dark and above menacing.

"Hey, put that thing away!" Zetsu said, shielding his eyes, **"Today was our first time seeing this game. We've played other games with Adrianna, hence we know all the controls on the controller. That's what I meant."**

Tobi sighed, his sharingan fading black, "Excuse my actions." He apologized to his only friend. He handed the wireless controller to Zetsu. "Do not fool around."

"Don't worry," Zetsu said, **"Madara wouldn't like if we fooled around. And neither would you."**

"Hn."

**（＾****ω****＾）******

**A/N: FINALLY ! Finished ! Phew ! It's long, huh? But not ultra long like chapter four, huh?******

**Lol, did you all expect to see that coming ?! Well... It was to be expected since Adrianna loves anime and games... Combine those two and you get NUNS 3! By the way, I actually got the game and if you wanna play against me, PM your PS3 IDs! I'm not very good, but I like playing a lot!******

**The main antagonist will appear soon so don't worry xP ! You've been waiting long enough for the plot to come into play, huh?**

**Oh, and for the reviewer who asked when I update and how often… I begin writing the next chapter right after I update. I usually don't finish until two days. On the third day, I publish xP Well, for the most part.******

**I wanna chat with you all right now. You know why? Because I love you. There, I said it. I fucking love you all. I love all your reviews, even the silly ones I've received lately.******

**"You know what's brown and sticky? A brown stick!" LMFAO! I don't know what the hell that was but it was funny... And left me a "WTF?!" face.******

**"Itachi gets laid." Lol, I raped them all, is what you didn't know xD !******

**If you have any questions or problems with this story, put it in a review or just PM me about it so I can fix it, kay? I want it to be original! I don't want it to be your average Akatsuki Cats fanfic in which they make friends, fall in love and leave... I CAN'T LEAVE OUT THE ACTION ! I love action too much.******

**Lol, I'm rambling. Lemme stop cx '******

_**Reviews that Kick Tons of Ass:**_

_**GM Nasai**_

_**WRose**_

_**WarFlower**_

_**ArmyVenomAngel**_

_**TheGirlsWithNolQ**_

_**Lonely rainy day**_

_**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**_

_**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**_

_**Kitkatlovesmakara**_

_**Red Moon Lollipop**_


	9. Chapter 9: Obito's Threat

Chapter 9:

"When does this school end?" Itachi asked Lal as they were now walking to school, Itachi just slightly behind the prepped up Lal. She had a little skip in her step with a small smile.

Itachi was in a henge so nobody would notice him. He remembered Lal saying that anyone could know a little bit just by their strange appearances. Instead of black long hair, Itachi now had light brown hair that was swept over. He saw as it was popular in some magazines he has read. His tear-troughs were now gone. And instead of completely black eyes, his eyes were a dark green. Instead if being his usual twenty-one self, he now looked around eighteen. Being eighteen was definitely a throwback for him. And as expected, his new name was Ethan, seeing that it fit his appearance.

"Itachi-kun, you've been going here for a week! You should know it ends at two!" Lal said, taken aback that Itachi, the kid prodigy, couldn't remember such small thing.

"No, you misunderstood me." Itachi said, closing his eyes, "From what I've learned, schools shut down for the summer. When does this school shut down for summer?" He asked, reopening his eyes.

"Oh!" She said and immediately frowned. "The district made some dumbass rule so now, school doesn't end until June 15th! Isn't that stupid?!"

"When does is usually end?" Itachi asked.

"In frickin' May! But _nooo!_ The district wanna be such hardasses and try to push us to do even better! Ugh! Why do they expect so much out of us?! I mean really―"

"Lal, that's all I needed to know." Itachi said, a hint of annoyance lace somewhere in his voice.

"A-Ah! Gomen, Itachi-kun!"

"Hn." And with that grunt, the rest of the walk resided in comfortable silence, but Itachi was always on his guard. When they showed up at the school, Itachi got his usual attention from his fangirls which was pretty much expected, despite him using a henge. He wouldn't respond to their bickering, and that would just give him even more fangirls. He inwardly growled as he made his way towards his locker.

"Ethan, where are you from? You look sorta German!"

"He does not look German! He looks like an American!"

"A hot one at that!"

"De-fin-nit-ely!"

Lal was already done going to her locker and she skipped up to Itachi with a smile. "Walk me to class?" She asked, which was pretty unnecessary since they had similar timetables. The only thing that was difference was their last period classes, and their third period classes.

Itachi only nodded at the bluette, but otherwise, did not respond. From behind, his group of fangirls began to frown. "Man, what's so special about her?" A familiar cheer captain said. "She's a freak!"

"Tell me about it! And the blue hair, really?! Just who in the hell are her parents?!" Said a familiar popular girl.

"Maybe her parents are... Nice?" Said a familiar uncertain girl.

Itachi walked alongside Lal, his face blank and expressionless and Lal walked with a smile on her face. He could easily tell it was fake. She didn't smile like this when they were at Adrianna's house. She didn't smile like this when Hidan said something stupid or got pummeled. She didn't smile like this when her and Kisame were doing activities together. Her smile, was fake.

"Before I made my appearance," Itachi spoke with a stern voice, "Did those girls say anything to offend you?"

"I-It's cool, Itachi-kun! Really!" Lal said, waving her hands in front of her. "Ever since Adrianna left, I've been able to handle myself." Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her lies. He didn't speak when they walked into their class.

Albeit Itachi was popular with the females, he thought the men of this school were beyond stupidity. They made fun of Itachi for bowing at the teachers, they made fun of the way he talked to his teacher, putting 'sensei' at the end, and they even made fun of him because he hung out with Lal. Itachi didn't care, he was the bigger man.

Lal was drawing in her notepad like she always did in homeroom. Not a lot of her own friends had the same periods as herself so she was stuck with just drawing, wanting to become as good as Adrianna. She smiled when she did the finishing touches. She got out of her seat and skipped over to Itachi, who was boredly trying to escape a conversation he was having with another girl.

"Ita―Ethan-kun, look!" Lal interrupted with a grin, showing Itachi a drawing of... Himself with a seductive look, twirling a red rose between his index finger and his thumb. Not to mention he was shirtless. "Hot, right?"

Itachi merely blinked at the picture, his face blank. He didn't know what to think or say of the picture. It was quite unexpected.

"I want you to keep it!" She said, forcing the picture on him. "So... When you leave, you have something to remember me by."

Itachi will admit, he grew some strange attachment to the two girls. He usual spent his time reading (About the geography, politics, and other stuff), and was with Pein, trying to figure out a jutsu to get them back home. But when he was bored with that, he'd build his information about Adrianna. Little did he know, that information, was quickly turning into bonds. Same goes for Lal. He always gave her advice, namely advice about staying away from Hidan and his stupidity. Also, he has been going to school with her and he had learned a lot about her and also, unexpectedly, grew bonds with her as well.

"Oh." He said, still dumbfounded and staring at the picture awkwardly. The unnamed girl beside Itachi sneered.

"You're a weirdo! Who gives another man a drawing of a naked man?! Now you made Ethan awkward! You should apologize." The girl chastised.

"I'll frame it and keep it safe." Itachi said, immediately after the girl scolded Lal. Lal blinked, a smile pulling at her lips. She quickly snatched the picture away from Itachi, leaving Itachi confused. She scribbled something on, or sketched, very quickly and handed it back to Itachi. She smiled at him.

'Hero,' is what it read at the top in bold letters. And at the bottom, it read, '# Dos!' In the same bold letters. It was unfortunate that he didn't realize what 'dos' meant.

"It means two." Lal bent down to whisper at the sitting Itachi. She straightened up and went back to her seat with a huge grin. The other unnamed girl just frowned and marched back to her little clique.

_'I'm... Her hero?'_ Itachi thought, tilting his head slightly.

And just then, a paper ball went flying towards the blue haired girl. Fortunately, and luckily, she moved her head slightly down to press on her pencil. So the paper ball missed, and was headed straight towards Itachi.

Not even looking at the paper ball, Itachi caught it with his hand, and tossed it perfectly in the trashcan. He didn't even glance at the surprised teens and kept his head forward. Though, his fangirls shrieked about how cool he was.

"Alright class, settle down." An unknown man came in the class. The strange man had long, silk, dark black hair that reached down his back. He had hazel eyes that would seem golden, but they were definitely hazel. He was also fair-skinned. He didn't look too young, but not too old. He looked around his earlier 30s. The man wore a white button down shirt, with a black blazer and matching black slacks and leather black shoes. It looked like something their own teacher would wear, but this man wasn't their teacher. There were a few murmurs about who this man was.

"I am the replacement of your late teacher, Mr. Swindell," the unknown man said. There gasps and bickers about their late teacher. Some students were happy, and other students were depressed and on the verge of tears. "I won't be here for very long, but I expect you be beyond respectful―"

"Isn't that asking for too much?" One unnamed male student chuckled.

The unknown man sent a glare that could kill towards the student who shuddered from the glare, "Oh, I know you can all do it... Well you had better." He said menacingly before turning back to his shaken class overall, besides a certain brown haired kid with green eyes.

"You can call me Mr. Apophis."

And with that, their day went on.

（＾ω＾）

"Adri-chan! Can we go to the store?! There's nothing to eat!" Tobi whined, crawling in the dining room where Adrianna was drawing. Usually she'd be in her room playing the game, but Kakuzu made a bet, saying that Deidara could beat her in MW2. Turns out, she lost and had to pay Kakuzu one hundred dollars and had to take him out to eat. That sneaky bastard. Now she wanted nothing more to do with playing against Deidara.

Adrianna resisted the urge to draw anime (Namely Naruto) as she continued to draw with knitted eyebrows, "We can have left overs." Adrianna stated, not in the mood to baby Tobi.

"B-But Kisame ate it all!" He snitched, pointing at Kisame who was happily eating a plate full of shrimp.

"Kisame...?" Adrianna looked up to see the shark man eating in front of her. "What the hell man, you ate all of the left overs?!" She exclaimed, with a frown. Hell, she liked shrimp too!

"What'd you expect? Me to get a few? I'm a huge man!" Kisame said, popping another few shrimp in his mouth. "Besides, it's my favorite food other than crab."

_'More like huge shark...'_ Adrianna thought, dejectedly. "Uh... How about cereal?" She asked Tobi.

"I don't like Cheerios! It doesn't have sugar!" Tobi whined, stomping his foot. Kisame visibly frowned from the other and at the table.

"What are you, four?" He said towards Tobi. He absolutely hated when he whined.

"Hey, don't yell at him." Adrianna said towards Kisame who only frowned at her as well.

"He's not a kid ya' know." He stated before eating more of his shrimp.

_'I'm well aware of that fact...'_ Adrianna thought, looking at Tobi. _'But when he acts like that, I just can't help myself…'__  
_  
"Besides, you got to take Kakuzu-senpai out to dinner! We could all go, huh, Adri-chan?!" He asked, clamping his hands together, referring to the rest of the Akatsuki.

Adrianna shuddered, _'Too expensive...'_ She thought. "Maybe later... Tobi, you know how I told you a hated going places, right?" He nodded. "Well could you please just settle with cereal and go out with Lal?"

Tobi shook his head, defiantly. "Every time Lal comes here from the academy, she does her homework for hours! Tobi is starving! And if he doesn't eat," Tobi moved up a bit closer, "Tobi begins to be a bad boy."

And Adrianna immediately had two thoughts.

Thought one: She was definitely gonna get used and abused by Tobi... Or perhaps Obito definitely knew something.

Thought two: Adrianna would have sex with Obito while he is a bad boy.

Both thoughts made her shudder overall.

"F-Fine..." She stuttered as Tobi stepped back, eerily smiling. But they wouldn't know that. And Kisame didn't either because he was too busy eating his shrimp. "Go get Kakuzu. I'll be waiting in the car..." She said dejectedly and scared for her life.

And with that scene, _Operation Interrogate the HELL Out of Those Girls and Make them Loyal to Him and Him Only then Get the Hell Out of Here After Demolishing the Enemy_ was in motion.

（＾ω＾）

"I'm really afraid to let you go out on your own."

Who you think she said that to? Definitely not Tobi, but to Kakuzu.

"And why's that?" Kakuzu asked, slightly annoyed that the girl wouldn't let go of his arm. Tobi leisurely hooked on the other side of Kakuzu's arm as well, making him livid.

"You might somehow steal everything." She stated, staring up at the man who changed only his eyes and his stitches. His eyes were now green instead of the strange, glowing Christmas colored eyes. He didn't wear a mask. Matter of fact, he didn't even wear one at Adrianna's adobe. Tobi refused to change at all.

Kakuzu's eye twitched. "Fuck off, Kid." He said, trying to snatch his arm away from the girl but only ended up lifting the girl up and making almost everyone in Walmart stare at them.

"There's nothing to see here, people!" Tobi leisurely said, waving at all the strangers. Adrianna giggled at his gesture while Kakuzu still tried to make Adrianna detach from his arm.

"You know what?" Kakuzu seethed, "If you don't let go of my damn arm, I'm killing everyone in this store and I'm taking every last penny. You have three seconds."

Not even a second passed and Adrianna was off Kakuzu's arm. "Fine! But just don't―"

"Shut up." He said as he began to walk off. _'How old does she think I am?'_ Kakuzu thought with a frown as he randomly walked around the store with slight interest... And disappointment as he looked at the prices.

"Let's go to the candy aisle!" Tobi cheered, pointing at the white ceiling. And again, the people stared.

"Come on." Adrianna said as she lazily walked to the candy aisle. "You can get a few candies, but not tons." She stated.

Tobi silently walked over to a candy bar that was covered in brown paper wrapping. It read 'Hershey's'. "I'll be getting this. But let's talk for a while, shall we?" Tobi said, using his dark voice.

Adrianna stilled completely, her eyes slightly wavering. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. But why in public? Well... There was nobody here in this aisle. She began to falter, wishing she was with Kakuzu.

"So tell me," he said, his sharingan whirling to life, "what _do_ you know? And don't screw with me. I am pissed, as of late." He said with pure killer intent.

"I-I... I... We-We... Uh. W-We wer-weren't," she continued to stutter, actually scared shitless for once her life. Tobi growled.

"Do I need to resort to force to get you to speak?" He asked, but it came out more like a statement. He would resort to force if she didn't speak.

"P-Pl-Please don't..." She murmured. She felt weak. Her whole body felt like jello, ready to collapse at any time. And just then, her knees buckled. And then Tobi darkly chuckled.

"You know, if you never concealed anything from the start, this would've never happened." He said walking over to her, bending down to glare into her eyes, "I could easily kill you and your friend but you hold information that I want. No, it's more of a need."

"H-How...?"

"You probably knew dear Tobi was going to find out sooner or later." He said, pushing her hair back, smiling eerily behind his orange mask, "Now why don't you come clean with Tobi, ne? He promises to be a good boy, A-dri-chan." He dragged out, evilly sweet. She anxiously nodded.

He immediately moved his hand from Adrianna's thick brown hair and stuck out his hand. "Adri-chan! Didn't you see the sign?! It says 'Caution: Slippery!' You're so silly!" Tobi said, getting into his fake persona.

"Can we leave; this elder woman is getting on my nerve." Kakuzu stated, moving away from an old lady who was pestering him about buying some toilet paper.

"No, no, no. You listen." The Asian woman said with a frown. "This toilet paper clean ass real good. You try."

"I don't want your damn toilet paper!" He exclaimed, walking up to the shaken Adrianna and throwing her over his shoulder. "Tobi we're leaving."

"Righto, Senpai!"

"Wait! You forgot toilet paper!"

（＾ω＾）

"I don't want to eat at anywhere cheap, either. You hear me?" Kakuzu said, glancing at the still shaken elder teen. Adrianna nodded her head, biting on her lip. "What has gotten into you?" Kakuzu asked, with a frown. He noticed her hands were shaking and had a weak grasp on the steering wheel. Her face was pale and she was sweating, heavily.

"Does Adri-chan need fresh air?" Tobi asked, sweetly. Secretly, he was only teasing her. And Adrianna translated that into, "Do you want me to throw you out the window?" Other than that thought, she didn't respond. Kakuzu only rolled down the windows, him having that access since he was in the passenger seat.

Adrianna swallowed the lump in her throat and shakily spoke, "H-H-How does... Does Chinese s-sound?" She asked, forcing a smile which only turned out to be a weak half smile.

"Ooh, Chinese? What's that?" Tobi asked again which only sent shivers down Adrianna's back.

"We won't know until we get there." Kakuzu said, seeing that Adrianna was in no mood to speak and for the simple fact that he did not want to hear her stuttering.

When they got there, they were served in the matter of seconds. Well, it was buffet so they could serve their own selves. Kakuzu got a plate full of food he was willing to try while Tobi got one of everything. Adrianna chose not to eat nor drink, seeing that she was only going to throw it back up.

"Adri-chan! Can you show Tobi how to use the ice cream machine! I think it's broken!" Tobi exclaimed, dumbly.

She looked up, but not at Tobi. Towards Kakuzu with hopeful eyes. He showed her green eyes, his eyes saying, "You're going to repay me." He got up and showed Tobi how to work the ice cream machine while Tobi tuned him out with a frown. But then smirked seeing how he was terrifying Adrianna. Oh he was so evil.

Thirty minutes later, Tobi had to use the bathroom. And apparently, he didn't know where it was. "Adri-chan! Tobi has to pee and you know this place well! Can you show Tobi?"

Adrianna put a hand over her mouth, swallowing the little fear throw up that was in her mouth. Kakuzu frowned, "I saw it. Just go straight and make a right." He instructed Tobi.

"Thanks, Kakuzu-senpai!" He said and skipped to the restroom. He was having the time of his life.

When he left, Kakuzu put his chopsticks down and glared at Adrianna who had her head down, thinking her life was over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

"It's nothing, Kakuzu." She croaked.

"If it's nothing, don't make such ugly face." He said frowning. "Who do you think I am? I am no idiot."

"Well it's nothing you should concern yourself with." She said closing her eyes, fear of tears spilling over. "You'd only make the situation worse... No, it's already worse. You'd make it worst."

"Don't think I won't get to the bottom of this." He said, the continued to eat.

"But why would you waste your time on me? You killed all of your past teammates, why even think about helping me?" She said, not noticing she slipped. When she did, she didn't care. Her life was pretty much over anyway.

Kakuzu ignored that for now, "Well wherever the hell we are, I know we aren't getting back to our home any time soon. And I'm bored here, and there's nothing to satisfy my boredom so I'm stuck with helping you. But you're going to pay me back. With interest."

Adrianna felt her lips tug, "Thanks Kakuzu." But that moment of friendship was shortly lived when Tobi returned.

"I'm back!" Tobi cheered before sitting next to Adrianna. His knee purposely bumped with her's causing her to get depressed all over.

"I think I gotta..." She murmured, pushing pass Tobi but only to throw up on the floor. Endlessly. Kakuzu looked disgusted, pushing his plate away.

"We're leaving." Kakuzu said. Adrianna, Tobi, and himself skipped out on the bill. He took the sick Adrianna and put her in the backseat. Tobi sat next to her, smiling.

"I know the basic controls and what the signs mean from seeing Lal and yourself drive." Kakuzu said, starting the car and driving off like a pro.

Adrianna rolled down her window and let the wind cool her sweating, pale face.

_'For the first time in my life,'_ Adrianna thought, _'I can honestly say that I hate Obito Uchiha.'_

**A/N: Aww, Poor Adri-chan! She's not totally screwed ! ... Well, lets hope, shall we?******

**Can anyone guess who Mr. Apophis is? There's a huge hint everywhere but I'm not telling you ! You all should know ! After a few chapters or so, I'll finally reveal who Mr. Apophis is !******

**I really think this is fast paced, considering the Akatsuki are already getting somewhat attached. But, I really DESPISE slow paced stories and it takes like what, 32 chapters just for them to become friends? That's a no no.******

**ALSO! I didn't do this in the last chapter because I forgot =_= ... But yeah! I want to suggest some stories for you lovely peeps but don't forget my own story, you guys xD !******

**I really like this story called ****Saving Souls.**** I love the plot and I love Hidan/ OC pairings and Kakuzu/ OC pairings. But I mainly love Kakuzu/ OC pairings 'cause he doesn't get tons of love! HE NEEDS LOVE YOU GUYS!******

**And it's a new story by the same author called ****Repercussions and Consequences.**** The title is really clever and I love the concept of it. It's really amazing! That story needs a shit load of reviews !******

**I'm also reading this story called ****Think Before You Speak ****and it's amazing! Tobi is the main antagonist and I just love Tobi so I couldn't help but read!******

**The stories I just suggest are Akatsuki and OC centric xD I'm a sucker for the Akatsuki!******

**DID YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTER?! GAH! I'm so happy ^-^ ! I don't want to spoil anything so I won't but... YOU SHOULD READ IT!******

**Remember peeps, read and review! It what keeps this story going! And I want to be an author when I grow up as well and I want to remember this as my first "semi-popular" story! Thank a bunch, really.******

**Question: Do you guys want another Omake, Filler, or just the Plot for the next chapter?******

**Bye-Be ! (Does Byakuran says that or Bel... I... I just don't know [Ha! That was a Hetaila reference when Britain got drunk!])******

_**Reviewers That Should Take Over the World Because of Their Awesomeness:**_

_**Maymist**_

_**Insanity**_

_**Lonely rainy day**_

_**WarFlower**_

_**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**_

_**Red Moon Lollipop**_

_**ArmyVenomAngel**_

**Aw, less viewers than last time! But thanks for reviewing you guys ^-^**

**Also, mind suggesting any anime shows for me to watch? Like, really good ones. I NEED anime!**


	10. Chapter 10: Plot Continues !

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I totally forgot to do this! Don't sue me D: )

"What's your problem, un?" Deidara asked with a frown towards Adrianna. He was confused. Before she went out with Kakuzu and Tobi, she was a pro at this game... But Deidara was slightly better. But now? Adrianna was shit. They lost every last match they had and she sucked when they played one on one. Basically, it was no fun. He wanted to scream at her and beg Sasori to come back and have a match with himself. Too bad Sasori was called with Pein and Itachi.

Currently, it was midnight. Everyone was sleeping, or in Tobi's case, pretending to be sleep. Adrianna and Deidara were the only ones up, playing random video games on her play station.

"It's nothing," Adrianna said, forcing a smile at Deidara. "I... I'm just tired, that's all." She lied, focusing her attention back on the game, only to get killed. Instead of being pissed and ranting, she just stared at the TV completely dazed.

"If you're tired, go to bed." Deidara deadpanned. "We could play tomorrow?" He suggested as he stood up off the bed. Adrianna's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed his arm. His eyes narrowed at the now clingy girl, "What, un?"

"I... I uh, wanted to play this o-other game!" She said, letting go of him and headed towards her stack of games. She clumsily got the game, knocking the whole stack over. Deidara sighed. He sauntered over to her and put a hand on her back, eyebrows knitted.

"You're acting weird. Where did all that badassery go?" He asked. Adrianna slumped, laying the game down on the floor.

"C-Can we just play?" She asked, pathetically. She showed her huge brown eyes to the blonde who was now reeled in by how adorable she looked right now.

Adrianna was honestly scared of going to sleep. Yeah, sure she had Kisame, Itachi, and now Deidara... But she felt like it still wasn't enough. She knew what Tobi could do. Hell, he could take down this entire organization if he wanted to, seriously. He _did_ cause an entire war by himself.

"Yeah." Deidara said, sitting back on the bed, analyzing Adrianna.

**（＾****ω****＾）**

Deidara yawned, gently tossing the controller on the floor. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but it was a fail. Adrianna was sleepily pressing buttons on the controller, nodding her head here and there. Deidara took the controller away from her and placed them both on top of the TV. "It's three in the morning, un. You need to go to sleep, and so do I."

"No... I can stay up longer." She said with a yawn. She didn't want to go to sleep, in fear that Tobi would do something. She'd rather stay awake with her favorite blonde pyro.

"Nope." Deidara said, standing and turning the game off as well as the TV.

"What the—"

Deidara cut her off by picking her up off the floor and putting her in the bed. "I'm sleepy, you're sleepy. And I do not feel like getting insomnia."

"I'm not!"

"Night, Adrianna, un." He said calmly, and began to pull away but Adrianna quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him into the bed with her. "What the hell?" He said, blinking at her. Though it was still dark, they could both see each other.

"D-Don't go..." She said as she moved closer to him. Deidara's face began to reddened as she did so. Sheesh, all those weeks back, he teased her... But this was a bit embarrassing for himself. Deidara tried to pull away but she only whimpered, "Please?"

Deidara sighed, his face turning back to his natural color, "Tell me why you've been acting shaky, and I'll stay." He said to her.

She only clutched on his shirt and buried her head into his black v-neck. Tears began to seep through her eyes, unintentionally. Crying was not her thing and she rarely did it. She was just scared out of her mind. She couldn't deal with the thought of Tobi harming her, or Lal. She hated the thought with a passion. "I'm scared!" She said, honestly.

Deidara rose a perfect blonde eyebrow, "There's nothing to be afraid of." He admitted. "Nobody here will hurt you, un. You're the person Kakuzu gets money out of. Itachi bonds with you when he's bored. Sasori, you, and myself always play games. Kisame loves Lal's and your cooking, un. Konan and Pein aren't up with harming you, and they're very good at keeping they're promises." He said with a smile.

"A-And what about T-Tobi?" She asked, her voice cracking as her grip on Deidara's shirt tightened.

Adrianna could feel Deidara's chest move up and down as he chuckled, "What about him? He's just a knucklehead, un. There's no need to be afraid of us; as much as I like to do what I'm told, out of a challenge, I've failed." He said as Adrianna silently cried, "We all have."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, looking up at Deidara with her tear stained face.

Deidara only gave her his trademark smirk, "You're a real idiot, huh?" He said as his smirk then slowly turned into a small smile. "We all have grown bonds with you, un. You and Lal. I don't like breaking the bonds I've made, and I guess I could say that for the others as well."

Adrianna was silent as she just laid her head back down in his chest and cuddled with him, thinking that's what friends do since she did this a lot with Lal when she was feeling like shit. She then pulled the covers over her and snuggled as closer as she could get with Deidara. Deidara, on the other hand, began to blush once again.

"Thanks, Dei-chan."

"H-Hey! Don't you start that!"

"G'Night..." She stated, closing her eyes and finally finding a state a peace that she doubt would last for so long but she was going to take whatever she could.

"Just go to sleep, un." He simply said, staring blankly at nothing. He then inwardly sighed, _'Now I know how Kisame felt when Lal hugged him.'__  
_  
**（＾****ω****＾）**

Adrianna was eating quietly by Deidara. Most of the Akatsuki were sitting down at the table and having a bowl of cereal– whatever they could find. Now, it would only be natural that Adrianna would sit by Deidara, seeing that she can control her fright when he's around. She feels as if Deidara is her knight, in shining armor... In a friendly way; Adrianna doesn't even know the meaning of boyfriend.

"I feel like I am an overweighed, lazy person, albeit my body cannot adjust to any size," Sasori said as he sat at the table without anything to eat. "We do need to train, even if we're in this peaceful world."

"Speak for your own damned self." Hidan scoffed. "We work too damn much anyway, doing fucking missions here and there. We need a break once in a while, right Bluey?"

Lal blinked when she was mentioned and looked towards Hidan with a sheepish smile, "Sorry Hidan-kun. But I need you guys to be sexy for Adri-chan and I... Right Adri-chan?"

Adrianna calmly ate her cereal as she nodded, "What's the point in having hot dudes with ugly bodies in my house? That's a definite no-no." The Akatsuki only blinked at her.

"Ooh! And maybe..." Lal began to twiddle with her fingers, and put her head down, "Just maybe you guys could possible train us!"

"Define 'us'." Adrianna said with a frown.

"Adri-chan and—"

"Hell no." She immediately said. "My body is already fit. Besides, Deidara and I are playing the game, since Sasori is being one huge bitch and quit on us."

Sasori only shrugged, "Because games are important that training." He said, his voice coated with sarcasm. Lal giggled at his behavior.

"Adrianna, I gotta quit the match as well." Deidara said, taking another bite of his Fruit Loops. Adrianna only gave him an appalled look, and Deidara sighed. "Well you did say 'What's the point of having hot dudes with ugly bodies'. And being out of shape is not my style, un."

Adrianna tilted her head a little, "Well... I guess I could train a bit..." All she really wanted was just to stick by Deidara. She feels safe around the pyro.

"You two don't have chakra." Itachi stated, his bowl void of any neither milk nor cereal. Apparently, he was finished eating. "Meaning you could only train in Taijutsu. I could help you with that."

"YAY!" Lal cheered and glomped the Uchiha. "Thanks Itachi-kun! You're the best!" Lal said, attempting to squeeze the life out of him, which was a total fail.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, impassively as he easily unwrapped her hands from around his waist. "We can train in your backyard, correct?"

"Uh, it's big enough." Adrianna said, scratching her head. "Please, try to avoid using really strong jutsus. I don't want my mom to come back and her backyard is equivalent to shit."

Before anyone could talk, Pein, Zetsu and Konan emerged from the back rooms and made their appearance in the dining room along with everyone else. "I've heard your conversation." He stated, looking towards the Akatsuki and the two girls but not at anyone specifically. "I agree with the training. You've all had weeks of relaxation."

Hidan groaned from his spot and Kakuzu told him to quit his whining. Pein then began to speak again, "Letting the girls train is quite trivial, seeing they could easily turn on—"

"We won't do that." Adrianna and Lal said in unison, making Pein raise an eyebrow. Lal then began to speak, "We won't because we've gotten close to the Akatsuki. They're like our friends, right Adri-chan?"

"Mhmm." She nodded. "And besides that fact, we aren't stupid enough to take on nine hot men, one gorgeous female, and get our asses kicked. No way in hell."

Konan had a small smile on her face when she was complimented, _'We definitely need to hang out more.' _She thought looking at both the girls.

Pein narrowed his eyes, ever so slightly, "It's not my decision if they want to train your or not. I just give them permission to." He said and then turned around, "That is all. I will be outside training as well." He then left with Konan and Zetsu randomly sunk in the ground, heading outside as well.

"Is there a pool outside, Adri-chan?" Tobi asked which made her jump and scoot over to Deidara a bit more. Kakuzu noticed this and made a mental note of it.

"Y-Yeah..." She stated, looking down. She could feel her stomach churning, painfully. She didn't say anymore and just clutched her stomach.

Deidara, smoothly, put a hand on her back, "You alright, un?" He asked quietly as the rest of the Akatsuki filed out of the house and into the backyard.

She nodded, already feeling like she was on fire. Deidara frowned deeply, "You don't have to lie. It's obvious you're not feeling well." He said and removed his hand from around her back, "Don't you have some type of medicine around this place?"

"Shitloads..." Adrianna tried to act her normal self but her stomach was hurting too much and she was sweating, endlessly. And that's just from Tobi saying one sentence. She kept imagining what happened back at Walmart. She feared for her life... A lot. But who wouldn't? "I'm fine..." She said, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. "Besides, I gotta train since Lal wants me to."

"You like her a lot, huh?" He asked as they walked downstairs together.

Adrianna nodded with a smile. "She's like a little sister to me." She said, fondly. "And my first friend."

He chuckled, "So you're a loser, un?"

"Oh shut up."

**（＾****ω****＾）**

"Firstly, I would like to see what you have in store." Itachi said, as he stood calmly in front of the two girls. Lal was shaking with excitement and Adrianna looked like she was being deprived. "This lets me know how to train you both."

"So we fight you one on one?!" Lal shrieked, still way too over excited. He nodded and Lal bounced, "This is _soo_ exciting! Adri-chan, we're fighting a S-Ranked criminal! Ermahgerd! This will be amazing! I'm totally gonna show my dad I can kick his ass after this! He'll be so amazed and he would take me to get some ice cream! He would want chocolate and I would choose vanilla! But I would force him to get vanilla since chocolate ice cream tastes like shit and—"

"You have ADHD." Itachi said with a calm expression. He kind of knew this already, but now he's certain that she has ADHD.

Lal looked off to the side with a red face, "I totally embarrassed myself..." She murmured to herself.

Adrianna only laughed. Itachi only had an amused smirk on his face when he heard her murmur that. "I'd like to start with Adrianna. Come at me with your best ability."

"Alright! You're asking for it!"

**-Five Minutes Later-**

"We totally got our asses beat." Lal said as she stared blankly at the almighty, powerful, hot, sexy, smoking Uchiha.

Adrianna placed her bruised cheek in the palm of her hand, "Hey, at least it's not Hidan beating our asses. We would've gotten brutalized, sacrificed, gutted, and eaten."

"Tell me about it."

"OI! I AIN'T THAT VIOLENT!" Hidan shouted, obviously offended. He was about to say more until Kakuzu probably broke his stick by kneeing him where the sun didn't shine. Lal and Adrianna were rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off. But all that fun was over when Itachi spoke.

"Taijutsu focuses on stamina and strength. Your stamina must be high if you want to last longer in battle. Your strength must be equally high so your hits are stronger. If your stamina is low, you will undoubtedly move slower. If your strength is low, naturally, your hits will be weaker.

"Lal, you are to do strength exercises. You may do basic strength exercises, or you can continuously hit the trees with your hands, or feet. In given time, it will strengthen said hands and feet. Adrianna, you are to lap the entirety of the backyard continuously. Lapping will give a boost to your much needed stamina. I will tell you to stop."

"Why do we have different tasks?" Lal asked while Adrianna just stared at Itachi, looking rather appalled.

"Lal, you lack physical strength. Adrianna lacks stamina. I've noticed for the short amount of time we were training together. You may start your individual tasks now." He said, and appeared next to Kisame in a flock of black crows, immediately engaging in battle.

"I'm only doing two laps..." Adrianna grumbled and began her running. Lal, leisurely, trotted over to a random tree and began to kick it, wincing every time she made a hit.

From afar, Mr. Apophis smirked, just randomly grading papers by name. If he thought your name was rid illusory stupid, he put an F, if he thought your name was just stupid, he put an A... He thought every name here was abnormal. He came across 'Ethan's' test paper. He smirked before marking it with an F.

He was going to have so much fun here.

**A/N: I needed this. I needed some fluff. Like... Seriously !******

**I put up a poll for Lal on my profile on who should she be paired with! I'll put up a poll for Adrianna after most of your votes come in !******

**Ooh! I gotta question! Well, two questions.******

**Question #1: Should I do question of the chapter or no?******

**Question #2: Should I respond to reviews in the AN?******

**OOOOOOH! DUUUUDES! Thanks for the fuckin' reviews, really! I mean really! I went from 75 reviews from the last chapter to fuckin' 96 ! HOLY SHITS! Thanks a shitload!******

**Hmm... I'll do you guys a favor! Review or PM me what should the next filler/ Omake be about! Your choices guys! Uh, and keep it PG 'cause I suck at writing lemons... Really xc ! And if you guys think I shouldn't do this favor, just PM or review about it! Well... This is a filler thingy... Or whatever xP !******

_**Reviewers of *Insert Unoriginality xD* (I'm not clever enough to keep this going)**_

_**ArmyVenomAngel**_

_**Kitkatlovesmakara**_

_**KunaiKitten**_

_**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**_

_**Asheza**_

_**WarFlower**_

_**MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha**_

_**Red Moon Lollipop**_

_**23Lalagirlable**_

_**Maymist**_

_**Jasper is hot1**_

_**AppleSauce**_

**Wow, tons of reviews ! Thanks guys ! New chapter will be out soon ! Go on my profile and vote for who Lal should end up with xD**


	11. Chapter 11: Itachi Fails?

"Itachi-kun! I don't want to go to school! My feet are hurting from your training!"

"That means it is working."

"Well my feet aren't working!"

"I don't have healing jutsu."

"Go get Konan-chan pleaseeee!"

"Only if you stop whining." Itachi said, not blinking as his toned arms were crossed against his flat chest. He stared at the blue haired girl who was whining and complaining on the couch. Aside from stupidity, he did not like whining. It agitated him severely.

"Fine." She sniffed, tears as the corner of her eyes. Itachi only rolled his eyes at her being dramatic and walked out the room. It wasn't long until both Konan and Itachi came in the room.

"Itachi, you should've let them done something else." Konan said, immediately tending to Lal's feet. She felt this feeling like needed to be... More protective over Lal and Adrianna. It was almost motherly. And she liked it a lot.

"I gave her two choices." Itachi defended. Konan only eyed him and continued to heal Lal. She smiled and patted Lal's head when she was fully healed, telling Lal to tell her to beat up Itachi if it ever happens again. Lal giggled and hugged Konan. Itachi just stared at the two until Konan left. "Get dressed." What was all he said before leaving.

（＾ω＾）

Itachi always had his guard up when it came to Mr. Apophis class. He always made sure Lal was near him if they were near Mr. Apophis. Itachi also told Lal to be wary around Mr. Apophis, saying he was bad news. But he had every right to feel wary around their new teacher.

For the sole fact that he had chakra.

Nobody in this strange world had chakra, exempting the Akatsuki. Not living thing, and obviously not a non-living thing had chakra either. He also got curious as to how their previous teacher died, and he has been suddenly replaced with this strange person with chakra. And it disturbed him more that he was rather good at henge, very much like himself, and he couldn't recognize his chakra.

And to add onto this fact, he suddenly got a student-teacher. Most male students thought she was really hot, and didn't mind hitting on her seeing that she was only in her early twenties. She had black hair, but strangely looked like it was just a natural, dark grey color. She had matching dark grey eyes as well. She always wore loose skirts and pants, and avoided wearing anything tight, saying that it looked inappropriate.

And she also had chakra as well.

Itachi felt as he was definitely in some deep shit.

Mr. Apophis had the student teacher, Mrs. Carlin, pass out the randomly graded papers. Mrs. Carlin leaned down when she passed Itachi his papers. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask. You can stay after school if you'd like."

Itachi didn't respond and the student-teacher only sighed and passed Lal her paper, saying the same thing. Lal happily obliged, wanting to get to know her teacher. She didn't have many friends, and she would take anyone she could get.

When lunch came around, Itachi and Lal usually sat together. But of course, there would be your fangirls here and there, but this time, Itachi had told her to eat outside along with him. Lal sat next to Itachi with her tray. Earlier, Itachi had given his tray to a student who didn't have lunch money, which explain why he is tray-less.

"Did you approve of Carlin-San's tutoring?" Itachi asked Lal after she finished eating her sandwich.

She wiped her mouth void of the mustard, and nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know how I didn't pass the test or whatever. Despite me having ADHD, I'm pretty smart, and I'm not even trying to brag. You know I'm smart, right, Itachi-kun?" She asked, facing him, sticking a fry in her mouth.

"Strategic wise, I have to say, I do not know. Academic wise, yes, you are intelligent." Itachi said, and faced her as well. "But I don't want you going to her tutoring. If you need help, I'll provide it for you."

"But you failed too!" She said with a frown.

Itachi only shook his head. "I didn't fail. Apophis-San failed me for an unknown reason." He said, making Lal blink in confusion. He inwardly sighed and closed his eyes, "All my answers are straight from the book, in paraphrased form."

"... So you cheated?"

"I do not cheat."

"I'm confused then..."

"If you were to compare my own answers with the correct answers, you would see that they're similarly accurate. That being said, Apophis-San failed me for some unknown reason." Itachi said, a bit frustrated at Lal.

_'He has a plan, I'm sure.'_ Itachi thought, his eyes still closed_. 'By refusing Carlin-San's tutelage, there's a possibility that I have not fallen for his trap... It's a shame I can't use any jutsus or my cover will be given away if Mr. Apophis were to be someone else, against the Akatsuki.'_

"Whatcha thinking about, Itachi-kun?" Lal asked as she gulped down her chocolate milk. Itachi opened his eyes, only rose an eyebrow to which Lal giggled at. "When you're around Adri-chan of myself... Or the Akatsuki, you seem relaxed and easy to read. So, you're thinking something, aren't you?"

He frowned ever so slightly, _'I should mask my emotions better.'_ He thought before standing. "Nothing you should concern yourself with. Are you finished eating?"

Lal drunk the rest of her milk and stood to her feet, "Yup!"

"Let's go to class."

（＾ω＾）

"SASORI!" Adrianna gasped and immediately threw the PS3 controller she just had in her hands at the puppet. He easily caught the controller and set it down.

"Kakuzu would be pissed if he found you broke a controller for that expensive console." Sasori spoke, his voice usually impassive.

Adrianna furiously shrugged, "He didn't pay for it so it's alright to break controllers! ... As long as it's not the console itself."

Sasori chuckled, "Of course. You're practically in love with it." He joked with a small smirk forming on his face.

Adrianna shrugged again and hugged her console, pulling some of the cords. "That's just fine. It's one sexy console, am I right?"

Sasori blinked at the plain black video game. "Yeah, very sexy." He said sarcastically to which Adrianna rolled on the floor laughing. She never thought Sasori would say something like that. "What's so funny?" He asked, arching a perfect red eyebrow.

"You said 'sexy'! I wouldn't imagine a guy like you saying that!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"It's still hella funny!"

"Danna, Pein wants to discuss... What the hell, Adriana, un?" He said, blinking at the girl rolling with laughter. "What the hell did you do, Danna? Are you tickling her with chakra strings?"

Sasori snorted, "No. She's laughing because I used the word, 'sexy' in a sarcastic manner."

Deidara chuckled, "I guess that is funny. Anyway, Pein wants to discuss something important, un." He said as Sasori was already getting up and heading out the door. Deidara only shook his head with a chuckle, murmuring, "Sexy... That is pretty funny..."

Five minutes later, Adrianna was finished laughing at it was playing one of her favorite games made by Naughty Dog: Jak and Dexter II. She believed it was one of the best games ever invented. Her best part was going against Krew... Oh that fat, sweaty bastard.

"Hello, Adri-chan." Adrianna stilled at the evilly sweet voice. "I believe you were about to tell me some valuable information back in that store, Walmart, was it?" The masked man asked, but wasn't really interested in the name of the store.

"Wh-Why... Why are y-you h-here?" She stuttered, her hands shaking, making her drop the controller and letting Jak die. But the latter wasn't important right now.

"I was forced out of your parent's room because I was being a bad boy." He began to smirk behind that orange mask. He then walked behind Adrianna and bent down to let his fingers run through her blow dried hair. "You don't want me to be a bad boy, do you?"

Adrianna shook her head slowly.

"Well then let's get started on those secrets you've been hiding from dear Tobi, shall we?" He said as his hand left her hair and he calmly say on the edge of her bed.

Adrianna didn't move from her spot on the floor. "Y-You won't hurt Lal... W-Will you?" She asked, terrified of Lal getting hurt because of her stupidness. She should've told the Akatsuki what she knew when they first appeared.

"Not unless you want me to," Obito said, sitting on the bed rather calmly, "Do you want me to?" He asked, tilting his head at her. Adrianna shook her head. "I will if you don't start sharing those secrets, Adri-chan~!" He said in his childish voice which sent chills down her spine.

"F-Fine! J-Just... Just please d-don't hurt Lal... O-Okay?" Adrianna pleaded, finally turning around to face the orange lollipop. Oh how she missed when he was a playful little kitten.

Obito only chuckled, "Come have a seat on Tobi's lap!" She said, his voice still managing to be childish as he patted his lap with both of his hands.

"W-Wha?" She thought, a slightly blush appearing on her tan face.

"Well, I didn't stutter." He replied in his dark voice which made Adrianna hastily sit on his lap. Oh he was having so much fun! He wrapped his hands around Adrianna's waist, deciding to torture her a bit before interrogating her. He always thought this was the best part of interrogating after all. "You're so cute, Adri-chan!" He cooed and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Did you know that?"

Adrianna just shook her head, a blush still on her face. _'I'm definitely gonna get raped...'_ She thought, _'But at least he's hot... Thank heavens.'__  
_  
"Well you really are..." He said and snuggled his masked cheek against her own cheeks. "And your hair is really long... How would it look short?"

_'Ugly.'_

"I asked you a question."

"I-I don't know..."

"Well let's find out, shall we?" Obito said, taking out a black, cleaned kunai from out of nowhere.

"Please don't!" Adrianna shouted quickly. "It took forever to grow my hair this long and it still isn't as long as Lal's. Please don't cut my hair, Obito-sama!"

_'She knows that much, seeing that she knows my identity,'_ Obito thought then smirked, _'She doesn't use honorifics. I wonder what she thinks of me.'__  
_  
"Girl, do you know who the Masked Man is and what he did?" Obito asked, and roughly shoved Adrianna off from his lap. Playtime was definitely over. "And don't lie to me either. I'm not in the mood to be screwed with. Also, rid of the stutter, it takes you forever to talk."

She nodded, trying to shove her fear pass the lump forming in her throat. "T-The Masked Man was a man with an orange mask with black stripes, similar to a tiger. He unleashed the Kyūbi in Konoha and Minato confront said Masked Man. I also know that you are the Masked Man."

Obito nodded. "What else do you know of my past?" He asked. He noticed that the Masked Man was on the game and wanted to test out did she still know about the Masked Man without having to play the game, and obviously, she did. So that means there's another source behind this. So if there's another source, it was possible that she knew something else.

She sat down on the floor, as she felt that her knees were about to give out on her. Seems like she pushed her fear too far down to her knees... Or Itachi's training was really getting to her. "I know that you were on Team Minato with Kakashi and Rin."

"Elaborate."

She was hesitant on telling him such details because she didn't know how he would take it, "Uh... You were the weakest of the team. Rin was the medical one and Kakashi was the strongest one..."

"You know more."

"I wasn't finished," she said, making Obito frown, "You gave Kakashi your eye after you thought you were dead because you've been smashed by boulders. Madara somehow finds you and you train under him, wanting to get back to your team. When you finally semi-healed, you headed where Rin and Kakashi were located just to see her get killed by Kakashi hands. You lashed out and killed every ninja there."

_'Interesting...'_ Obito thought. "What of the present?" He asked.

_'He took that better than expected.'_ Adrianna thought as she spoke. "Well I know you're not a fully-fledged member since Sasori is still alive. When he dies, you become Deidara's partner."

_'Hm?'_ He thought, confused_. 'This game could be wrong after all. I would have Zetsu finish it throughout.'_ "Continue."

"After that, the Akatsuki dies one by one." Adrianna said, putting her head down in her knees, not wanting to think of her friends dying. When she first saw each member die, she didn't feel sad like Lal. She was just pissed that some awesome characters died and got over it in the next hour. But now she was feeling remorse. She just couldn't imagine her friends dying, it hurt a lot. "I don't really want to talk about it, so can we please skip this?"

"So be it." He said and stood to his feet. "Someone's coming. I don't want you telling anyone else this information, until I say so myself. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Obito-sama."

He smirked, _'I like the ring of that.' _He said before getting into his playful persona and grabbed Adrianna's arm, dragging her out of the room, "Let's go swim, Adri-chan!"

"I can't. My legs are bruised from Itachi's training."

"What a bummer!"

（＾ω＾）

"It was a failure, Apophis-Sama." The attractive young woman said. The two mysterious people decided to stay in character whenever they were in public, for safety reasons. "I apologize; I have failed you."

Mr. Apophis was sitting in the office chair while Ms. Carlin was kneeling in front of him like he was her master or the sort.

Mr. Apophis only chuckled, "The blue haired little girl will be back in due time." He said, sitting on the rolling chair like it was a throne. "I will just keep failing the two. They won't resist since this is their last year at this academy. If one comes to your tutoring, the rest will follow."

"That's a great theory, Apophis-sama." The grey haired chick said. "They have a next test this coming up Thursday. Shall we fail them then?"

"Yes, we will proceed then and continue, nonstop until one of them falls trap. It won't work any other way, Carlin-chan." He chuckled once again. "What fun this is, right?"

"Yes sir." The woman said. "Shall we leave now? We wouldn't want to linger here any longer than we need to."

Mr. Apophis had a visible frown on his face. "I don't need to be taking any kind of orders from you. Do it again, and your life ends here."

"I apologize, Apophis-sama."

Mr. Apophis only sighed, "Well it cannot be helped. Let us leave of this retched place."

**A/N: Am I fucking with your OTP for this story? xD Lol ! I read over the reviews and I checked the poll. You guys are battling, aren't you, lol !******

**I laughed when people said how Obito was being mean. Don't worry, he'll be approachable soon, but not automatically soon!******

**Also, to my reviewers, girl and 23Lalagirlable, to be honest, there wasn't even going to be any pairings from the start xP I think I just got too ahead of myself ! But no worries, the pairings will be at the end! And the end is nowhere near! ^_^******

**But heads up! There might be a shitload of fluff between one character and another but it's for a reason! It's not a pairing, but tons of fluff so hear with me!******

**Fun Fact (I really wanna do these along with the question of the day... Er, chapter!): I always write the couple of next chapters after I submit one... But I go back and redo it since its like shit and I don't want to serve you guys any shit. That wouldn't be fair xD !******

**If you'd like to read those crappy chapters/ scenes that I took out, I don't delete them. I could put it in a separate story if you'd like!******

**Question of the Chapter: Out of everyone in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, who's your favorite jōnin? I mean, every single jōnin of every kind! Choose only two!******

**I'll give you my answer in the next chapter! :)******

**Reviewers Who are Just too Awesome for Words *I literally took 10 minutes just to think of this ._.* :**

**Red Moon Lollipop**

**Goddess of fun**

**WarFlower**

**AKATSUKILOVER73 (Welcome Back!)**

**ArmyVenomAngel (SURPRISE, SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA! xD)**

**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**

**MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha**

**Lonely rainy day**

**Maymist**

**Kitkatlovesmakara**

**Girl**

**23Lalagirlable**

**0Kuro Tenshi0**

**GM Nasai**

**Klutz93**

**Angelmraven**

**Guest**

**TheGirlWithNoIQ**

**I'VE BEEN GONE FOR FAR TOO LONG ! NO MORE MY LOVELIES ! I WON'T BE GONE FOR TOO LONG ! Seriously, I've been busy, Sowwie ! I promise to update ASAP ^-^**

**SORRY !**


	12. Chapter 12: REVEALED !

Chapter 12:

"Kisa-kunnnnn!" Lal whined, slamming her back on the office chair. Kisame calmly sat on the couch that was in the office room, keeping Lal company like he always has when she was doing her homework. They were both accustomed to it and Lal now refused to do her homework if Kisame wasn't with her.

"Hm?" He hummed, arching a blue eyebrow. She only motioned for him to come over to her. He rolled his beady eyes but complied. He towered over her, "What do you need, Gaki?"

"This problem!" Lal said, practically shoving her algebra homework in his face. "The textbook is being a huge gank and won't show me anything! Usually, this stuff comes as easy to me as cooking... Thinking of cooking, I should totally teach you—"

"You're getting off topic." Kisame sighed, placing the paper back onto the desk. "I've told you many times before, I can't help you because I can't read any of this... This shit. The only reason why Itachi can is because he has the Sharingan and learns things much easier."

"I know Kisa-kun..." She sighed, taking the paper in her left hand, and taking Kisame's hand in her right, dragging him back over to the two-seated couch. Kisame blushed at the sudden contact, but he let her drag her away. "Maybe if I teach you, you would be able to help me!"

Kisame only smiled at the girl, but shook his head, "I ain't as smart as the Uchiha. Hell, I'm barely smarter than Hidan." And it was true.

"Well..." She set down her homework to the side, and crossed her legs so that she was sitting Indian style. "Maybe I could at least try to teach you our writing and reading skills... And I could teach you how to cook! And ya' can't refuse since you're practically an intel junkie!"

Kisame only flicked her forehead, causing her to rub her forehead with a frown. "I'll learn for sake of getting new information from this world." He said with a nod.

"And I get to spend time with my Kisa-kun!" Lal said, immediately hugging Kisame who embarrassedly coughed into his fist, his face reddening.

"Y-Yours?"

"Yep, yep! Did I mention how cute you look when you're blushing?!" Lal squealed and hugged him tighter. "It makes me want to kiss you! I mean, everyone in this house are cute and hot in their own ways, but when you blush, it just overpowers them all! I don't know how chicks don't dig you and just dig Itachi. I know he's hot, amazing, awesome, sexy and stuff, but—"

"C-Can we just learn now?" Kisame stuttered. Lal looked up at his face to see it completely red—matching the color of strawberries! She wouldn't doubt that his face was steaming hot as well.

Lal giggled, pulling out a used grammar book. She placed I on her lap and began teaching Kisame a few letters here and there. And abruptly, she just leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blinked rapidly, unable to process what happened and she only giggled once more. "When you blush like that Kisame, I just can't help myself!"

"B-Baka..." He mumbled, only to make her laugh. _'What is this feeling...?'_ He thought, a hand, subconsciously going towards his stomach. _'It feels weird...'__  
_  
（＾ω＾）

"Kakuzu, can I ask what those meetings have been about?" Adrianna asked as she sat on the ground, her fingers slightly hovering against the colored shapes on the black controller. She really didn't feel like playing. Her mind were racking with many ideas of why the Akatsuki were having these sudden meetings. She wondered if they already found a way back to their original home...

"For one-thousand dollars." Kakuzu stated as he sat down on the bed, arms folded and his legs were crossed. When Adrianna gave him a deadpanned look, he only rolled his eyes. "I'm in no position to tell you that. Go ask Leader."

"Uh..." Adrianna stuttered as she twiddled with her fingers, "Yeah... Pein kind of... Ya' know... Scares me..." She said, a light blush on her face.

Kakuzu only gave her a blank look, "But you can disrespect Leader in front of all his subordinates?" He said, finally raising an eyebrow. Adrianna only huffed.

"No! That time I was just sleepy and I hate when people wake me up from my sleep! It's disturbing!" Adrianna fussed to which Kakuzu only clamped a dark, tanned hand over her loud mouth. He was really trying his best not to kill her when she acted differently.

"I don't get why you act all big and bad," Kakuzu said, removing his hands with a visible frown on his stitched face. "It's pointless seeing that it's going to disappear when you face certain people. It makes you look sorry and pathetic, really." He said, the latter sentence making her cringe.

"It's better than acting like a scared Chihuahua all the time." Adrianna said, to which Kakuzu nodded at. "Besides, all people come across other people who their terrified of. For myself, it's Pein."

"And someone else, of course." Kakuzu said, narrowing his eyes at Adrianna. "You've made very little contact with Leader, hence it wouldn't be him that you're so terrified of."

"Kakuzu!" Adrianna complained, "I appreciated the gesture that time, but I'm consoled now! Really!" She said, thinking back to that night when she unintentionally forced herself on an attractive blonde.

"Then you must've not heard me when I said I would get to the bottom of this?" He asked, sitting up on the bed, causing Adrianna to frown. "Whether or not you want me to or not I will—"

"Kakuzu don't!" Adrianna shouted at him, furious at his ignorance. "You don't know what you're getting into so just stay out of it, you old dumbass! You could easily be killed in the matter of seconds! Shit, even I have a better chance at living than you do! Just please do me a favor and stay out of it! Please!" She begged him, on the brink of tears.

And she felt that weird feeling in her stomach again.

Adrianna hated crying with a passion. It made her feel like a weak human... That anyone could easily push over her. It made her feel worthless. She hated the fact that she was crying over people who basically forced themselves in their lives, and if she didn't allow it, she would've died along with Lal. She hated the fact that she let them in so easily while it took Lal more than a month to actually become her friend. She didn't want to cry over this... She just wanted to act like she didn't care like before. But she did. All the while though, it made her feel human.

Crying was an action she threw in the trash, but someone had to knock it all over again.

Sadness was an emotion that she got out of her system, but her system had seem to rebooted.

Adrianna knew she was being naïve all the time. She was thinking that she could live life the way she wanted to with no obstacles and just her two rays of sunshine, her mother and Lal. She would think they would all be so optimistic about life and she would enjoy it to the fullest.

But she was wrong in so many ways. She was mad at these feelings that were coming back so abruptly, but happy at the same time. She would become more open with herself a lot lately...

"Stop your crying; it's annoying." Kakuzu said. Adrianna didn't even noticed that many tears already flowed down her cheeks from how hard she was trying to hold them all in.

"Sorry..." She softly murmured, wiping her tears from her now wet face. "I just don't want to see my friends getting hurt..."

"I'm not your friend." Kakuzu immediately said before getting out of her bed. "Far from it. I'm just interested in what you're so damned afraid of."

Adrianna dryly chuckled, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes that kept falling. She felt stupid and embarrassed. "Kakuzu..."

"If anything suspicious begins to happen, don't think I won't start this up again. And I won't be backing out, you got that, girl?" Kakuzu said, sauntering towards the door, not even looking back at the smiling Adrianna.

"Thanks Kakuzu..." She said as she finally got the tears to stop falling from her cheeks.

（＾ω＾）

"What's the big deal of not letting me know?!"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it."

"I'm not stupid enough to get involved with fuckin' S-Ranked criminals and their stupid meetings but the fact that I'm trying to... Doesn't that tells you anything?!"

"You wouldn't be any help to us; you'd only get in the way."

"W-Well... One of the teams could protect us! Don't be selfish with your men!"

"I'm doing this for your sake."

"My ass!" Adrianna yelled stomping her foot. "Quit being so stubborn and just tell me! It's irritating that you keep on keeping Lal and I in the dark when we already know a little about you! Besides, you could kill us in an instant if we go against you, right?"

Pein nodded.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?!"

"The deal is," Pein said, hardening his stare on Adrianna which made her avert her eyes and cower down, "you're being ignorant to ignore the fact that we're doing this to protect yourself and your comrade. You are the one who's truly being stubborn, Adrianna."

"No... No I am not!" Adrianna shouted at Pein who just glared at her.

Before she even spoke, Pein rose his voice, and for the first time, wanted to backslap the girl who did nothing to harm her... Just talked back. "Drop this subject now. I don't want to here anymore of it. Do you understand me?" He said, every word clear and stern.

She only clenched her fist, _"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"_ She shouted in frustration and stormed out of the room. From afar, the rest of the Akatsuki were listening with open ears, along with Lal.

"Bitch got some big ass balls to be talking to Pein like that." Hidan snorted, "She'd easily die by the bastard!"

"And you would too if it wasn't for your retched immortality." Kakuzu said, making Hidan smirk. He was about to retort until his mouth went to form a thin line.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking FUCK!" Hidan yelled running down the hallway and going in the room Pein was in, no doubt asking for a request. Or demanding it.

"He didn't do his rituals in a good while, huh?" Lal asked to nobody in particular. "Does that mean he loses his immortality? Or Jashin-sama is angry with him?"

"You could put it that way." Kakuzu answered to which Lal just shook her head at. 'Who would forget something that important?' She thought.

"Is Adri-chan okay, Senpai?" Tobi asked from his spot beside Deidara.

Deidara responded with a shrug, "From the way she suddenly yelled at Leader, she's pissed, un. Don't go bothering her, Tobi."

"Aw, but he really wants to make sure Adri-chan is doing okay!" He whined. "Tobi knows how to cheer Adri-chan up!"

_'More like scare her shitless...'_ Kakuzu thought, staring at the back of Tobi's black, spiky hair.

"If she bites your ass, I'm only going to laugh at you and say how you're an idiot." Deidara said as he then began to busy himself with some fabric.

"Senpai, you're so funny! She won't bite Tobi!" Tobi said and skipped down the hallway, _'If said girl bites me, I always bite back... Harder,'_ he thought.

Lal's eyes widened when Deidara began to lift up the fabric, making his own eyes widen, "So small..." He said, amazed.

"Dei-kun... That's Adri-chan's..."

（＾ω＾）

"What are you planning to do?" Obito asked one he placed a sound barrier around the room. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and stared at the defeated Adrianna as her face was stuffed in her pillow.

She was amazed how she wasn't as afraid of Tobi anymore. Well, she was afraid here and there, but she wasn't shaking in fear anymore. She was quite proud of herself for that. She'd really have to thank Deidara for that.

"You've been in most of their meetings, right?" Adrianna asked as she immediately sat up in her her. Tobi only shrugged and she took that as a yes. "Then you know what the main points are! Can you tell me, please?!" She begged.

Obito only snorted, "And why should I tell you?" He asked her, raising a black eyebrow that she couldn't see.

"I could always tell the Akatsuki the information I know."

"Then I'll kill you and your friend."

"Which means blowing your cover."

"I can make it look like an accident."

"Not possible if I tell Pein in front of the entire Akatsuki." She said with a smirk, "And if you wait to kill me, I'll just tell Pein how you're plotting to kill me."

"What makes you so sure he'd listen?"

"I know who you are. And he knows what you are."

"Getting cocky, are we?" Obito asked, smirking behind his mask. "But so be it. The meetings we have are discussing upon a lead we have."

"A lead?" Adrianna asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

He only rolled his eyes as he continued, "There have been two chakra signatures around the area. Specifically from the other girl's academy, from what the Uchiha brat says. He can't even identify who's chakra it is and mentions how they're using a strong henge."

"I don't want Lal going to school anymore." She said, immediately after he finished.

Obito only snorted, "You're being ignorant and stupid." He commented while Adrianna frowned. "If she suddenly drops out, she will know something is amiss."

"It's almost the end of the school year for them." Adrianna said. "It is nearing June, after all. She won't find anything suspicious about that."

"But her parents will if she has been going to the academy every single day, fool." Obito said and then shook his head. "You need to be considerate of her parents as well."

Adrianna silently swore. Her parents did want Lal going to school every day it was open, no matter the occasion. If she was sick, her parents would just stuff medicine down her throat and send her to school. "You have a point there..." She admitted.

"She has Itachi. Do not doubt him." Obito said, obviously offended that she would doubt an Uchiha.

"Not at all." Adrianna said, shaking her head. "She should have Kisame with her... Just for safe."

"No." Obito said. He was appalled of how stupid this girl could be. "Then it would be obvious that we suspect them if another chakra figure shows up."

"Then can't we just tell Lal?!"

"Does she know as much as you do?" Obito asked.

_'More than myself with all those fillers that chick watches.'_ Adrianna thought, "Yeah. And believe it or not, she's smart when it comes down to these things."

"I believe it." Obito stated, turning to face the door to go and retrieve Lal. "There's an example right in front of your face."

"Right." Adrianna said, having a soft smile on her face. _'Just how in the hell did Obito become that?'_ She thought, tilting her head to the side. Obito left the room and came a few minutes later, dragging Lal with him. Adrianna only waved at Lal before Obito threw some sort of fabric at Adrianna.

"That's yours, I'm sure." Obito said, smirking behind his mask. "Something so small sure can fit—"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Adrianna shouted, stuffing her bra in her drawer. "Boob jokes are getting lame..." She said and sat back down on her bed, _'And how the hell did that get out there...?'_ She then shrugged, _'Probably Hidan; I'll tell Konan so she can beat him up for me.'_

"Well your tits are small." Lal commented, looking at Adrianna's chest, void of boobs. She giggled, "Your mom sure isn't flat chested. How did that happen?"

"Well men do lack boobies." Adrianna commented, her hand subconsciously going to her chest.

"That is true... But it's not genetic towards females... That's weird." Lal said and began to touch her medium bust, "Overall, boobs are a good thing and men are attracted to them and—"

"We didn't come here to talk about breast." Obito commented, frowning at them. When they were together, it was just a pool of stupid. They talked about things that weren't normally talked about. They even talked about pubic hair at the dinner table when everyone was enjoying their spaghetti.

"You're just jealous because you don't have boobs." Lal said, indifferently, still touching her boobs. "I have an idea; I'll let you touch them and then you can catch our... Well my drift of having boobs! Sounds like a good deal, huh, Adri-chan?"

"And what do I get out of this?" Adrianna pouted. "The only thing I feel on my chest is just a nipple... There's no plumpness around that!"

"Fine, you get to touch a boob too."

Adrianna laughed as she touched one of Lal's boobs like it was normal, "They feel like lumps of flesh!"

"As much as I would like to see you girls touching each other, we have business to discuss." Obito stated like he was high and mighty. His voice was sugar coated in sarcasm with an extra shaving of more sarcasm.

"Business?" Lal asked, cocking her head to the side. "But we're not a part of the Akatsuki..."

"You don't have to be." Obito said with a shrug. "You two have intellect, and I need it. And I get what I want, it's simple."

_'Childish,'_ both Adrianna and Lal thought with a small smile.

"Back on the matter at hand," Obito spoke, finally getting back on the real topic, "Lal there happens to be two chakra figured at your academy. They may, or may not be the source that sent us here."

"So they're using a henge?" Lal asked, making Obito nod. Lal then got into her smart mode, that she usually got into when someone might be in danger, or when she's at school. "Well, they must be really strong like Itachi if they can keep their henge up for that long. And they're definitely ninja."

"Well if they're strong, we've already narrowed the results a tad bit." Obito stated.

"And it's no leaf jōnin." Lal said, with a face full of thought. "They don't know much about the Akatsuki so I don't see any point why they should be targeting them. So it's definitely not the leaf."

"What of the other villages?"

Lal shook her head, "They wouldn't know much either. You've tried to capture Naruto-chan, right? So that was you guys first move. The other villages don't know about you dudes yet." She said, making Adrianna snort the way she put the honorific at the end of Naruto's name.

"So it has to be a missing-nin." Lal concluded. She then nodded, closing her cerulean eyes, "It's definitely a missing-nin."

_'We've already narrowed it down to what the ninja might be classified as.'_ Obito thought, thinking of all the missing ninjas who might have done this.

"Do you know anyone who's against your group?" Lal asked, "That would be a big help to know."

"The only person who comes to my mind is..."

"Orochimaru." Everyone in Adrianna's room said in unison.

The room was silent until Obito broke it with a sigh. "I'll notify Pein about this." He said, leaning off the wall. "I'll also convince Pein to let you both aid us in some sort of plan to kill him."

"Don't!" Lal and Adrianna both shouted in unison, making Obito raise an eyebrow.

"If you do that, everything will be screwed!"

"And your plan would most likely be a fail."

"And Orochi-kun is basically immortal!"

"I can't believe you like him..." Adrianna sighed, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Who doesn't? He's exactly like Michael Jackson and who doesn't like Michael Jackson?!"

"You're right..."

"Those reasons are stupid." Obito said, "But I have a feeling that something will go terribly wrong if I do." He sighed. "I'll call you both later." He said and left the room, quickly getting in his Tobi persona. 'Why wasn't she afraid like Adrianna?' He asked himself.

**Omake**

"I didn't go anywhere near your damn drawers, ya' ugly bitch!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, the fuck I didn't!"

"Then why was this bra over there on the couch?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well you should because you snuck it out of my damn room!" Adrianna shouted, stomping on Hidan's foot. Hidan smirked, "That shit doesn't hurt."

"What about this." And almost immediately, Hidan's left arm was then sliced cleanly off. He stared down his arm, violet eyes widening.

"THE FUCK YOUR BLUE HAIRED BITCH?!"

"What was that, Hidan?" Konan seethed, another rather sharp piece of paper in her hands. He shook his hands in his defense but Konan only stepped forward, still menacing. "What's this I hear about you going through Adrianna's drawers?"

"I-I didn't!" Hidan stuttered, stepping back and over his sliced arm while Konan stepped on it, advancing towards him. He cringed. "I swear to Jashin I didn't!"

His right hand was now sliced off. "WHAT THE FUCK, LADY?!"

"You want me to maim him, Adri-chan?" Konan asked with a sweet, evil smile.

Adrianna uncovered her eyes with her hands that she barely realized that were covered. Despite playing games that had blood here and there, she didn't like to see blood at all. It disgusted her to no end. But she actually in content realizing the flooring was wood and not carpet. "Uh, do whatever." She said turning around to go to her room.

Konan peered down at Hidan, still keeping up her creepy smile, "This is going to be fun, right?"

"Fuck no!"

"I meant for me."

**AN: He has been revealed ! Apophis means 'Snake'. It's from Egypt.. Ancient, of course. I had to search a lot for the perfect, yet uncommon, name for Orochimaru. So now, it's pretty obvious who our silver haired lady is ;)**

**I have tons of reviewers… THANK YOU ALL ! *THROWS BROWNIES WITH PREFERRED ICING* ! I LURVE YOUUUUUU !**

**ArmyVenomAngel**

**Red Moon Lollipop**

**Kitkatlovesmakara**

**AKATSUKILOVER73**

**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**

**Watersapling1**

**WarFlower**

**Kaito The Shadow Wrya**

**MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha**

**Toto Kiti**

**TheGirlWithNoIQ**

**Angelmraven**

**YortUchiha**

**Lonely rainy day**

**Oooh, I see new people ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Cosplayers 13

Chapter 13:

Adrianna and Lal have been waiting impatiently in the former's room. The meeting seemed like it took a lifetime. Adrianna didn't know what to think. Sure, they could handle Orochimaru, but it would be clumsy to do it all at once. Besides, if they did fight to maim, where in the hell would they do it? Surely not near Adrianna's house and she didn't know any fields that weren't popular among teens. Besides, it's not like Orochimaru will comply anyway.

She brought her thumb to her mouth and began to pace around the room. She trusted Itachi, but her love for Lal was far greater than her trust for Itachi. She didn't want Lal to go to school anymore after they found out that Orochimaru was one of her teachers. It worried her to no end. Not to mention that Orochimaru wouldn't hesitate to think that they are together in some form, seeing that Itachi is always by Lal.

Adrianna gripped her hair, pulling it in frustration. "Ano, I think you should calm down, Adri-chan... It's not like that Orochi-kun is gonna head straight for us. He has to think of a plan too!"

"I know, I know..." Adrianna sighed, flopping on her bed. "It's just that, I'm worried about you. It... Ugh!"

"I'm only gay for Temari!"

"I don't love you that way you idiot!" Adrianna snapped, throwing a wireless controller at the bluette. "... Now I regret my feelings for you."

"That hurts..." Lal said, tapping her heart, feigning sadness, "It hurts right here..."

"Oh shut up!"

"Ow! HEY!"

There goes another controller.

"Girls?" Both of their heads snapped towards the door when they saw the hazel eyed woman raise an eyebrow at them. She merely chuckled, "Pein-sama requests you both."

Lal stood up immediately, happy to see Pein. Adrianna, on the other hand, decided to stay on the ground. "Uh... I think I'll be safer stay here..."

"He's not going to harm you because you threw a temper-tantrum—"

"Did not!"

"—We need to discuss a few things. It's about Orochimaru." With the latter sentence said, Adrianna walked straight towards her mother's bedroom, AKA, the meeting room. Nobody was in the room but Lal, Adrianna, Konan, Pein, and Tobi.

Pein was standing coolly in front of the dresser, hands to his sides. Konan as beside him, looking impassive as ever. Tobi sauntered over to the corner of the room, crossing his hands over his chest, leaving Lal and Adrianna awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"Uh... Sorry for earlier, Pein," Adrianna said, awkwardly scratching her mop of hair after sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That has been forgotten, but I will deal with you accordingly." Adrianna blanched; she knew she shouldn't have apologized. He was the one being such a prick anyway. "To the at matter hand, I held a meeting before your arrival with my subordinates. Itachi states that there are two chakra signatures instead of one. Tell me, Lal, how does Carlin look?"

"Oh her? She's stunning!" Lal was about to go on about how beautiful said Carlin was until she glanced at Pein, who was glaring at her. She gulped, "Uh... Grey eyes. Grey hair. Didn't like wearing tight clothes. She wore loose skirts rarely, but she mostly wore pants... Holy hell, that's Kabuto-Baka!"

"Of course that pale serpent would bring four-eyed..." Adrianna snorted. "But anyways, don't we have to find out exactly why they came as well?"

From behind his mask, Obito rolled his eyes at the gamer's obvious statement. Lal decided to speak before Obito got his chance to make a smart remark, "Obito-sama isn't a part of the Akatsuki, right?" She asked, receiving nods from the three higher ups. "Okay... And obviously, Orochi-kun isn't a part of the Akatsuki. Not to mention that he hates the Akatsuki..." Pein narrowed his ringed eyes at Lal.

"How do you know of Orochimaru's preferences?" Pein asked, his voice stern. Lal jumped from the abrupt voice while Adrianna facepalmed.

"We'll save that for another day, Nagato." Obito spoke, not even glancing at the ginger. Pein kept quiet, but signaled Lal to continue.

Lal cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly from her position on the bed, "Well all we gotta do is find Orochi-kun's objective which won't be hard if I go to Carlin-san's tutoring, but I don't—"

"That's... Now that's definitely suicide," Adrianna interrupted with a dry chuckle. Her face then turned dull as she turned to her best friend. "It's already a risk for you to just be at school, especially with Itachi. You are not going to that white haired punk's tutoring! Fuck what Pein or Obito says!" Obito, once again, rose an eyebrow at Adrianna. She turned towards Obito with a spark in her eyes, "I value Lal more than I value my own safety— _fuck_ respect." She scoffed.

"You're really pushing it, girl." Obito seethed, his glowing sharingan glaring at the fiesty elder teen. Adrianna only averted her eyes, a fleeting look of fear on her face. The masked man only smirked at her reaction.

Lal, on the other hand, pouted, "Can we please all get along? We're going to be staying in the same house for quite some time, yeah?" She glanced between Obito and Adrianna with a hopeful look – or pleading. "Well I'm not discussing my plan until you guys shake ha— no, _hug_! I won't start until you hug!"

Despite being a respectful, impassive woman, Konan turned her head and let out a snicker, efficiently masking it with a cough. Pein only let an amused look show with his eyes, but only for a fleeting moment until it disappeared, only to be replaced by his consistent impassiveness. Adrianna scoffed while Obito frowned. Sure, the masked man forcefully set Adrianna in his lap, but that was to torture her; hugging her was just a no no.

"I'd be damned." Obito spoke, "I'm not letting a hormonal teenager touch me – you don't know what she might grab."

Well, that was definitely unexpected.

The violet haired woman looked at Obito like he had two heads while Pein rose an eyebrow at the out-of-character phrase. Lal's face was beginning to turn red, thinking of what she would touch, instead of her best friend. Adrianna only blanched, but she was quick to respond.

"Oi! I'll have you know that my hormonal phases are definitely over, seeing that I'm eighteen! And I don't want to grab your pint sized—"

"ADRI-CHAN!"

"Whaaaat?! Most Asian males have pint sized—"

"WOULD YOU QUIT BEING RACIST?!"

"Well they do..." Adrianna murmured, fingering some random piece of lint that was on her mother's bed. Lal facepalmed.

"Now, who said I was most?" Obito spoke, raising an unseen eyebrow at gamer.

Adrianna only rolled her eyes, "How original..."

"Are you insulting my—

"OBITO-SAMA~!"

"Have something to say about my—"

"I think I will intervene here," Pein spoke, his voice booming throughout the room, causing Adrianna and Lal to jump; Obito only barely shifted his glare to Pein. "Obito, I'm certain nobody was speaking negativity upon your... I'm sure you get my point. Now, let's get back on topic, please. Lal, may you finish?"

"U-Uh yeah..." She stammered, her face red from their ended ruckus, "I was saying that I could go to Carlin-san's tutoring, but not alone. I can have someone who can mask their chakra well behind me. Of course I'd know they would be pulling some kind of trick, so I'd be prepared... Ya' know, with Itachi's lessons and all! And I'll have the right mind set!"

_'Kind of hard to believe, seeing that she has ADHD...'_ Adrianna thought with a dubious look on her face.

"I'm positive that Adrianna will not like your plan," he glanced at Adrianna with a knowingly look, "but oh well. We need to get back to our world to finish a couple of things. Anyhow, seeing that Lal somehow gains intelligence in serious situations, and Adrianna is somewhat useless—"

"AM NOT!"

"—Lal, Obito, and myself will begin planning instantly; you'll be under her tutelage soon, am I right, Lal?" Pein asked, earning a nod from the bluette, "We will plan for a few hours and Itachi will begin to train you after our planning." He explained to her, Lal rewarding him with a pout at all the work she will have to do.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Adrianna complained, throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated expression.

"Make yourself useful then," Obito snorted, leaning off the wall. "Well, this meeting has come to its conclusion. If we do not start planning, I will be taking my leave."

"NOT UNTIL YOU TWO HUG!"

"I'm not hugging that masked freak!"

"Yes you are, Adri-chan!"

"And who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"U-Uh..."

"I am not in the mood to hear bickering throughout the day," Pein spoke again. "I agree with Lal; that method will be efficient and it teaches you lessons."

"Oh yeah, hugging sure does teaches you lessons," Adrianna murmured sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I am over you," Obito simply said towards Pein. "And my word stands: I'm not hugging—" Obito immediately began to go stiff. Slowly, he looked down at the elder teenager who was attached to his torso.

"When Lal doesn't get what she wants, she becomes bitchy. I can't deal with that, so I might as well deal with this."

"..."

"Don't like physical contact or what?"

"..."

"…" Adrianna went silent, blushing slightly from the awkwardness and the gaping faces around her person. After a short moment of awkward silence, the brown haired gamer pushed back, saying, "You know what, I don't need this." She stated and walked off, looking very prideful.

Pein sighed, shaking his head. He looked towards Obito, his face behind impassive, "Will you be staying for the plan, or no? I highly suggest you do."

"I will."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Adrianna stretched, sauntering to her room. She was ready to make a witty remark, thinking that Sasori would be in her room, playing her console with the mic over his messy, crimson hair. She blinked dumbly to see a mutated shark, awkwardly sitting on her bed looking rather anxious. When he spotted her, Kisame gave her a nervous grin. Adrianna smirked slightly, 'Aw... He looks adorable.' She mocked inside of her mind.

"Do you need anything, Kisa-kun?" Adrianna mocked with a grin, sauntering over to her bed, petting Kisame's hair. He only rewarded her with a growl and a slap towards the hand. Adrianna chuckled in return, "But seriously, you need anything? You never really come to me personally." She ended with a questioning look.

Kisame face heated as he looked off to the side, his face becoming of a purple hue, "Adri-chan... I, uh, need your help. It's important." He stated, scratching the back of his head, still looking off to the side.

"I would tease you by pinching your cheeks but I don't feel like it," she sat back on her bed, now leaning against the wall. "What's up? ... And don't beat around the bush; I like to go straight towards the point."

"Well... I have this problem," Kisame started, looking towards Adrianna's direction but not in her eyes. "Every time Lal-chan decides to show a lot of... Affection... There's this annoying, nauseous feeling I get in my stomach."

Adrianna snickered, "And you haven't talked to anyone else about this?" She asked, now covering her mouth with her hand, seeing the shark glare at her.

"I asked Itachi, but he only smirked, nodded, and left." Kisame stated bluntly. "And I don't have a good relationship with my other – I don't sound myself. I'm just going to leave." He said before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Adrianna said with a laugh, grabbing Kisame's hand. "Have you ever liked a girl before? Well... Someone else before?" She asked, making Kisame sit back down on the bed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't swing that way – keep your sick fantasies to yourself." Cue rolling eyes and a snicker of a girl gamer. "But to answer your question... Hm... Not really. But I've shown some interest in one girl before I killed her, but I did not like her."

Adrianna sweatdropped before speaking again, "Well... To explain the feeling in your stomach or whatever, despite me knowing shit about love, you can guess that you actually like Lal." She said with a shrug. Honestly, she'd be happy if her friend ended up with some mutated S-Rank criminal. She would also hope that they had babies soon so she could see how they looked like. "From what I've read on google, that's probably likely."

"What's google? – don't answer that, I'll save that for another day," Kisame said, waving the soon-to-be topic away. Kisame then began to scratch his head with a frown, "So... I like Lal?"

"I guess so," Adrianna said with a shrug. "But she's turning eighteen soon so you'll definitely be liable. You're like... Thirty right now, right?" She asked, earning a nod from Kisame, "Well I wouldn't want to date anyone that isn't in my age range, but Lal doesn't give a damn so you could go for it."

Despite Adrianna's words, Kisame looked hesitant about it, "A-Are you sure it's not a different feeling?" Kisame asked, but he stood up after seeing Adrianna's Are-You-Serious-? face. "I don't need this; I'm a damn man."

Adrianna laughed once again at his second attempt of leaving before pulling him back down, "Well that was something stupid to say, ya' know?" She joked with a smile, "Anyway, I'm sure it's not a different feeling, if you choose to ignore it imma kick your ass... If I could reach it, but that's besides the point! But only you would be hurt in the long run, unless Lal attempts to make you confess... GOD! I'm pulling a Lal and rambling, lemme shut up..." She grumbled the latter.

"So..." Kisame said, not really liking the awkwardness, "how do I go about this?" He asked her, his purplish blush going to a higher extent.

Adrianna scratched her head, "If I actually conversed with a hot guy, and knowing myself, I rather keep to myself, and I had a good convo with the guy, I'd ask him out. It's called confidence!"

"Something I don't have when it comes to women," Kisame said, placing his cheek into the palm of his hand.

Adrianna sigh, rubbing her forehead, "You're being difficult and I'm not really a people's person, hence you have to do something for yourself for once." She said, standing up again to continue playing her console. "I know Lal and she'll probably accept you; she's nice."

"You were some help..." Kisame muttered sarcastically. He stood up, not even glancing at the elder teen playing the PS3, and left.

Adrianna chuckled with a shrug.

**A/N: I'm going to admit, this chapter was shitty and crappy and rushed as fuck and I'm probably going to revise if I'm not busy… Oh and guess what else? This motherfucker has started school x_x So, I might not update a lot because I will now be busy a ton.**

**I accidentally forgot my answer in the last chapter xD ! My bad ! I was rushing to finish it. Okay ! Let's do this !**

**Answer: Genma and… Darui. Genma because he's damned amazingly hot and he's awesome… and he has senbon in his mouth xD Darui because… well, enough said. The dude is just kickass.**

**QotC: Your favorite type of fanfiction ( Like Genre and the sorts )**

**Either I don't feel like it or I'm lazy… which is basically the same thing, I don't wanna name the reviewers… You know who you are and you're damned sexy for it ;) Keep it up !**


End file.
